Os Marotos e o Trio Maravilha
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Problemas com um viratempo levam Harry, Rony e Hermione para o tempo em que os Marotos reinavam em Hogwarts. E agora precisam descobrir como voltar pra casa, antes que falem demais. FIC COLETIVA.
1. O VIRA TEMPO

**Os Marotos e o Trio Maravilha**

Problemas com um vira-tempo levam Harry, Rony e Hermione para o tempo em que os marotos reinavam em Hogwarts. E agora precisam descobrir como voltar pra casa, antes que falem demais. Fic coletiva.Problemas com um vira-tempo levam Harry, Rony e Hermione para o tempo em que os marotos reinavam em Hogwarts. E agora precisam descobrir como voltar pra casa, antes que falem demais.

Fic coletiva produzida no fórum do Beco Diagonal.

**Autores (em ordem alfabética)**

A Mira Black

Bel Wood

mcpotter

Julie

Erica Ravenclaw

JuliMalfoy

HelenaBlack

Inaelessar

MioneFelton

Natasha Spellman

Mary Halliwell

t.moody

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**O VIRA TEMPO**

A noite já começava a cair quando Rony e Harry se preparavam para começar a destrinchar a montanha de deveres de casa que tinham para aquele fim de semana.

-Lua Cheia - disse Harry olhando pela janela - Ai como eu queria ter tempo pra andar lá fora, a noite parece estar agradável.

-Que agradável o que Harry! - disse Rony, com seu bom humor habitual - Ta frio pra caramba! Além do mais a gente tem que se virar pra fazer esses exercícios, e sem a Hermione porque ela já disse que não vai ajudar..

-E não vou mesmo. - disse Granger entrando no dormitório com Bichento no colo - Já cansei de falar pra vocês não acumularem trabalho pro fim de semana, mas vocês não me ouvem.

Ela sentou na cama junto aos meninos.

-Eu queria mais tempo para fazer tudo isso... - resmungou Rony mais uma vez - Hei! Tempo, o vira tempo! Cadê o seu vira tempo Mione. A Mcgonagall acabou dando ele de presente pra você ano passado.

Não não não.. eu não vou emprestar o meu vira tempo pra vocês... - disse ela batendo com a mão na veste - Ele vai ficar aqui bem guardadinho, como sempre.

-A Mione, deixa de ser chata.

-Não adianta Rony.

Ele fez cara de coitado, mas Hermione estava irredutível. Então só havia uma saída, tirar o aparelho a força dela.

Num movimento rápido Rony deu um salto por sobre a garota que soltou um berro e tentou escapar. Os dois caíram no chão.

-Larga Rony! - gritava ela tentando impedir que ele pusesse as mãos no aparelho.

-Parem com isso vocês dois... - disse Harry se metendo no meio deles para separa-los.

Nessa hora um deles ativou o vira tempo.

E tudo aconteceu.

Os três começaram a girar, a girar e a girar.

Estavam ficando enjoados, faziam força para manter o almoço no estômago. Quando parecia que não iam agüentar mais, a velocidade começou a diminuir e eles caíram com um baque estrondoso no chão.

-Ai, Rony, sai de cima de mim! - berrou Harry segurando os óculos partidos pelo pé do amigo.

-Viu o que você fez, Rony! - Hermione foi a primeira a se levantar, estava num misto de raiva e pavor - O vira tempo está parado, eu não sei quanto tempo voltamos!!!

-Não pode ter sido muito, ainda estamos no dormitório... - comentou Harry também de pé e olhando ao redor.

De repente ele congelou. Aquele definitivamente não era o mesmo dormitório que estavam há minutos atrás.

-Oh, por Merlim, onde viemos parar?! - desesperou-se Mione.

-É melhor descermos e investigarmos... - sugeriu Rony sentindo-se culpado.

-Você está louco? - Mione estava chocada - Ninguém pode nos ver aqui! Não sei se voltamos no tempo ou fomos para o futuro, mas se nos verem isso pode mudar algo!

-Pois é bom vocês pensarem em algo rápido, tem alguém vindo aí! - Harry avisou.

Os três se entreolharam, mas não conseguiram mover um músculo. A maçaneta estava sendo virada e um garoto com cabelos bagunçados e óculos de aros redondos entrava na sala murmurando algo do tipo "_ela não podia ter me humilhado desse jeito!"_. Quando encarou o trio, travou na hora.

A respiração de Harry havia parado, era como estar olhando num espelho. Mas não era nenhum reflexo, ali estava Tiago Potter com 15 anos de idade encarando-o. Ali estava seu pai!

Tiago parou, perplexo. Ele olhou de Rony para Hermione e por fim pousou os olhos em Harry. Num sussurro perguntou:

-Quem... O que... Oras, o que fazem aqui? Você... Eu... - Harry sorriu com esse comentário vago, mas seu pai continuou - Quem são vocês?

-Pai? - Harry gaguejou de volta ignorando a primeira pergunta.

-Pai? EU? - repetiu Tiago, agora com uma voz de zombaria - Eu hein? Você está mais pro meu irmão gêmeo...

Nesse momento, mais alguns passos ecoaram atrás de Tiago. Sirius enfiou a cabeça na porta, abrindo espaço para entrar.

-Porque está parado aí, Pontas? Eu queria te dizer...- o rapaz notou o trio que ainda permaneciam estarrecidos - Intrusos no nosso quarto! Devem ser meus fãs... Olhem, o horário de autógrafos já passou...- ele brincou, mas finalmente notou Harry com mais atenção - Hei! Você é a cara de alguém que eu conheço!

-Parabéns, Sirius! Ele se parece comigo!

Harry e seus amigos trocaram olhares de surpresa, continuavam sem saber o que fazer.

Enquanto isso Tiago e Sirius os olhavam com mais atenção.

- Ahãm !!!! Tenho uma resposta para esse caso...- Falou Sirius coçando o queixo.

-E...? - Incentivou Tiago.

-Sua mãe! Sua mãe tinha engravidado de gêmeos, mas ela achou que um tinha morrido, esse um tinha ido para... os Estados Unidos! E voltou agora trazendo os amiguinhos para encontrar seu querido irmão.

Tiago olhou para o amigo com olhar zombeiro.

-Ai que meigo essa história.

Harry olhava para baixo a cada palavra dita por Sirius. A vontade dele era chorar, tinha seu pai e seu padrinho de volta.

-Harry...- ouviu Hermione sussurar.

-Desculpe...- falou Rony percebendo a dificuldade do amigo tambem - Mas precisamos sair daqui...

O trio se dirigiu a porta mas uma figura pequena e gorda os parou... Pedro Pettigrew...

- Ei Galera, vocês não vão descer pro jantar? - Pedro entrou no quarto falando como se não houvesse visto o trio.

- Rabicho ? - Rony falou perturbado olhando pra cara de Pettigrew

- Como você sabe o apelido dele? – disseram Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

- Ham... Bem.. - Rony hesitou.

-Quem não sabe? Vocês são conhecidos por aqui, não é? - disse Hermione atropelando Rony ao mesmo tempo que o beliscava no braço.

- Hum... - fez Tiago coçando o queixo enquanto analisava o trio.

-Isso esta em cheirando a confusão, não é Pontas? - Sirius foi dizendo enquanto fazia a mesma pose que Tiago e se posicionava ao lado do amigo.

- Confusão? Imagina nenhuma! - Rony disse apressado.

Harry estava perplexo olhando o pai e o padrinho. Mas aonde estaria Lupin? Olhou pro ceú, era noite de lua cheia.

Finalmente Pedro se deu conta da semelhança entre Harry e Tiago.

Tiago??? – perguntou Pedro olhando atomicamente para os dois.

Ta na cara que esse não é o Tiago, Pedro. – disse uma outra voz vindo de trás dos três invasores.

Hermione deu um pulo ao reconhecer o seu antigo professor de DCAT.

Professor Lupin? – disse Rony.

Remo olhou curioso para ele, depois para Hermione e por último caiu seus olhos e Harry.

Muito bem. – disse cruzando os braços – Quem são vocês? O que estão fazendo no nosso dormitório?

Os outros três marotos cruzaram os braços também, esperando uma explicação.

Nós... – começou Harry – Nós somos...

Desembucha logo cara. – gritou Tiago, irritado com a demora.

Somos do futuro.

Rony! Não podemos falar nada sobre isso. É perigoso. – reprovou Hermione.

Ah! É? Pois eu acho muito mais perigoso mentir para esses quatro...

Pode apostar que é perigoso mesmo. – disse Sirius – Mas essa história de futuro é meio absurda...

Não mais do que a sua teoria de irmão gêmeo... – disse Pontas.

Expliquem-se. – disse Lupin sem dar atenção a discussão dos amigos.

Bom, o Rony falou a verdade. – disse Hermione – Nós somos do futuro mesmo. Estudamos aqui em Hogwarts... Estávamos no nosso dormitório quando esse idiota – apontou para Rony – tentou pegar o meu vira tempo que, ao que tudo indica troce a gente pra cá...– ela puxou o aparelho de dentro das vestes – Só que agora ele ta parado e nós não sabemos como voltar.

Tiago olhou desconfiado para o aparelho. Em seguida para os amigos e finalmente encarou Harry.

E como você explica isso? – disse apontando para o "gêmeo".

Já disse. – Harry já estava irritado com aquilo.

Tiago levou alguns segundos para entender.

Quer dizer que...

É... Você é meu pai...

Tiago não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. Era tudo muito inusitado. Aquele menino era muito parecido com ele, mas essa história de ter vindo do futuro...

-Ah, que absurdo! Você é da minha idade menino... Como pode ser meu filho? E essa história de ter vindo do futuro... Se fosse verdade eu, Sírius, Pedro e Remo já teríamos feito isso...

-Mas pai... - retrucou Harry

-Pai, essa é ótima. – retrucou Sirius achando graça da história - Daqui há pouco vai dizer que eu sou se padrinho.

-E é mesmo!

A cara de Sirius estava irreconhecível, afinal, Tiago sempre dizia que quando tivesse um filho seria apadrinhado por ele.

-E me escutem. - falou Rony apontando para Pedro - Esse aí é um rato e fiel seguidor de Voldemort.

Rony soube que não deveria ter dito aquilo. Os olhos de reprovação de Hermione estavam apontados em sua direção.

Sirius soltou uma enorme gargalhada.

-Essa é boa. O filho do Tiago vem do futuro com os seus amiguinhos pra dizer que um dos nossos amigos não presta... - em seguida ele deu um olhar ameaçador para os três - Contem logo a verdade! Se não...

-Se não nada, Almofadinhas... - Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio quando Lupin interferiu, ele ainda olhava curioso para o vira tempo dela - O aparelho é verdadeiro sim, e é claro que está com problemas. O que eles disseram pode ser verdade.

Pedro fez cara feia.

-A parte de eu seu um traidor também?

-Claro que não amigo. - disse Lupin sorrindo - Eu não acreditaria nisso nem por um minuto.

-Mas, mas... Ai! - Rony tentou protestar, mas Mione deu-lhe um pisão no pé fazendo-o calar a boca.

Em seguida Lupin olhou para a janela.

-Está tarde, eu tenho que ir...

Os quatro marotos trocaram olhares.

-Nós vamos com você. - disse Sirius.

-Mas o que faremos com eles? - perguntou Tiago.

-Não se preocupem. - disse Mione, decidida a por um ponto final na desconfiança dos quatro - Podem ir fazer companhia ao... Ao Aluado. Um lobisomem precisa mesmo da amigos animais por perto, dizem que ele fica bem mais calmo...

Como você sabe disso garota! - gritou Lupin, saindo do sério pela primeira vez.

Ele até deu alguns passos em direção a ela, mas Harry e Rony se posicionaram à frente da amiga.

Ela sabe, como todos nós sabemos professor. - disse Harry - Você contou isso pra gente. Você e o meu padrinho. - ele apontou para Sirius - Assim como contou sobre os apelidos e sobre como fizeram o mapa dos marotos, e como eles três conseguiram estudar e se transformar em animagos clandestinos para lhe fazerem companhia. - Harry abriu as vestes e puxou uma capa de dentro dela, a capa de invisibilidade - Mas não há tempo para discutirmos isso agora, você precisa ir para a casa dos gritos. Podem ir... Nós três ficaremos escondidos aqui.

Hei... Essa é a minha capa! - gritou Tiago reconhecendo o tecido.

Sim pai. Você... - Harry achou melhor não tocar no assunto da morte - Me deu de presente quando eu entrei para Hogwarts - bom, não chegava a ser uma mentira mesmo - Mas chega de conversa. Vocês precisam ir.

Os quatro amigos se entreolharam. Lupin estava suando frio já, não havia mais tempo, eles acabaram concordando e saindo do quarto sem mais discussões.

Você acha que eles estarão ai quando voltarmos? - perguntou Pedro.

Acho que não. - disse Sirius - Na verdade ainda acho que isso foi uma alucinação coletiva nossa.

Dentro do dormitório Hermione olhou raivosa para Weasley.

Rony! Não podemos contar pra eles o que aconteceu, isso alteraria o futuro.

Pois eu acho que uma boa chance de fazermos isso... - disse o ruivo - Se eles souberem que Rabicho vai trai-los...

Nós não sabemos como isso pode alterar o futuro... Pode ser catastrófico.

Hermione esta certa, cara. - disse Harry resignado - Por mais que me doa, a gente não pode contar nada disso pra eles.

-Mas Harry você já pensou se fizermos eles acreditarem que o Pedro é um traidor? Seus pais não morrerão e Sirius não irá para Azkaban. - disse Rony.

-É mas você deve estar esquecendo que o Harry é parte de uma profecia sobre ele mesmo, o menino que sobreviveu. Talvez se contarmos para eles de tudo isso, Harry talvez nem chegue a nascer. - disse Hermione

Aquilo tudo era estranho para Harry. Não sabia se deveria contar tudo para seus pais e correr o risco de não nascer. Começava a surgir dentro da cabeça do lindo menino de olhos verdes uma idéia.

- Vamos ao Salão Comunal. - disse Harry.

- Mas é muito perigoso...

- Perigoso nada, Hermione... Vamos lá...

E desceram as escadas até o salão. Estava lotado e possivelmente iriam passar despercebidos.

- Arabella, onde está o meu livro? - perguntou uma voz muito familiar a Harry. Parecia que a conhecia há muito tempo.

Harry se virou a tempo de ver a linda menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente verdes, vindo em sua direção.

-Ai meu Deus, mais confusão...

A menina passou por eles e foi conversar com uma menina igualmente bonita. Tinha olhos castanhos, cabelos claros e Harry pode perceber na hora quem era.

-Hum, ela me lembra alguém... Arabella... Arabella Figg.

-A senhora Figg?

-Sim, só pode ser. Aqueles olhos são únicos na face da terra.

As duas meninas conversavam sobre o livro de Lílian e não perceberam quando Harry se aproximou.

Antes que Harry abordasse Lily, porém, Hermione o puxou pelo braço tirando-o rapidamente dali.

Ela, Rony e Harry saíram pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

-Calma Harry. Não faça nada impensado. - disse a menina.

-Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos sair daqui logo antes que eu cometa uma loucura mesmo... Temos que arrumar esse seu vira tempo, Mione. Se eu não voltar pra o nosso tempo logo vou ficar maluco.

**CONTINUAFIC COLETIVACONTINUA**


	2. CONHECENDO O PASSADO

**Capítulo 2**

**CONHECENDO O PASSADO**

Hermione, Harry e Rony, saíram do salão comunal, escondidos. Eles estavam indo por um caminho que tinham a impressão de conhecerem.

-Péra aí, Mione, onde você está nos levando? - perguntou Harry

-Não está óbvio? - disse Rony - À biblioteca!

-O que a gente vai fazer lá? - foi a pergunta de Harry.

-Francamente! A gente vai pesquisar um meio de voltar para o nosso tempo!

-A essa hora? - disse Rony.

-Se fosse qualquer outro motivo você não reclamaria das horas! - Hermione tinha um tom definitivo.

Eles pesquisaram durante muito tempo sem sucesso, e quando Rony caiu em cima do livro, eles decidiram continuar no dia seguinte.

A cabeça da Harry estava num dilema. Contar ou não a verdade a seus pais? Falar ou não com Dumbledore? Qualquer coisa que ele decidisse, seria depois, porque ele estava com sono. Foi quando lhe ocorreu uma coisa.

- Gente, onde a gente vai dormir?

-Boa pergunta...- comentou Rony franzindo a testa. - Podemos pedir pro seu pai alojar a gente e a sua mãe a Mione...

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas um aluno de Sonserina que se dirigia para fora da biblioteca trombou com Harry. O garoto se virou, e os três puderam ver os cabelos sebosos, o nariz pontudo e o rosto pálido muito familiar de Severo Snape.

-Não fique parado na porta da biblioteca, Potter!- ele resmungou sem notar as diferenças entre Harry e seu pai.- Pintou o cabelo de ruivo Black?

Snape comentou se retirando. Hermione e Harry riram com vontade, enquanto que as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.

-Ok...Não teve graça! Humpt!

-Olhem, acho que tive uma idéia...- disse Granger parando de rir - Podíamos pedir ajuda para Dumbledore. Ele já deve ser o diretor da escola... E nem pense em falar alguma coisa pra ele, Harry! - acrescentou Hermione se lembrando das coisas que eles poderiam alterar no futuro contando o que sabiam sobre o passado naquele presente. Ou algo assim.

-Não podemos dormir na sala comunal? - perguntou Rony - No chão mesmo, em um canto, sob a capa de invisibilidade.

-Poderíamos, se soubéssemos a senha... - concluiu Hermione - A mulher gorda jamais vai deixar a gente entrar sem a senha.

-Putz! É mesmo, a senha! - gritou Harry - Estamos ferrados agora...

-Não calma, vamos voltar para a biblioteca, nos escondemos lá, sob a capa como o Rony disse, depois de fechado a gente dorme um pouco e amanhã começamos a pesquisar de novo sobre o funcionamento do vira tempo... Assim nós também ficamos longe dos marotos e vocês dois não ficam tentados a abrir a boca...

Os meninos concordaram, como sempre Hermione estava certa. Fizeram como ela sugeriu.

Foi difícil pegar no sono, especialmente para Harry, ele nem se lembra de ter dormido muito, os três acabaram antecipando a pesquisa e começaram a ler os livros de madrugada.

* * *

-Vejo que ainda não descobriram o que fazer. 

Hermione sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro e deu um pulo, olhou para o alto e se deparou com o sorriso amável de Remo Lupin, já tinha amanhecido e o jovem os encontrou cochilando sobre os livros na biblioteca.

Ela pode notar a fisionomia abatida de Lupin, a noite deve ter sido bastante cansativa para ele também.

-Ah... Não, não achamos nada sobre o vira tempo ainda...

-Hum, talvez eu possa ajuda-los, entendo um pouco disso. Posso ver o aparelho?

Ela fez que sim enquanto esticava-lhe o vira tempo quebrado. Com o barulho da conversa Harry acordou, deu uma leve balançada em Rony que babava sobre um dos livros, com dificuldade ele também abriu os olhos.

-Ah não. - disse o ruivo vendo Lupin sentado na mesa também - Não foi um pesadelo?

-Não. - disse Hermione brava - E é tudo culpa sua... Como sempre...

-Onde estão os outros? - perguntou Harry a Lupin, antes que Hermione e Rony começassem uma longa discussão.

-Na enfermaria... - Lupin parecia encabulado com o assunto - O Tiago se machucou ontem...

Harry deu um pulo da cadeira.

-O que?!

-É, mas calma. Não foi nada sério. Ele machucou a pata quando estava saindo do túnel... O problema é que não vai poder jogar a partida de quadribol que teremos hoje contra a Sonserina.

-Será que a gente pode ir vê-lo?

Acho que não. - disse Sirius se aproximando da mesa - A enfermeira chefe acabou de expulsar eu e o Pedro lá de dentro... Então Aluado estava certo, vocês ainda estão aqui...

Nenhum dos três respondeu. Parecia meio óbvio pra retrucar.

-Já contou para o pessoal da equipe sobre o Pontas? - perguntou Lupin.

Sirius fez que sim.

-A capitã está em pânico. - disse ele - Também pudera, a partida começa daqui a pouco e eles estão sem um apanhador.

-O Harry é apanhador. - disse Rony - E dos bons.

Harry deu lhe um olhar reprovador.

-O que foi? Você é mesmo. Que coisa, não falo mais nada também.

-Taí uma boa chance de você provar que é filho do Tiago, garoto. - disse Sirius com um brilho estranho no olhar - Se topar eu falo com a capitã agora. Vou lá e te apresento.

-Não. - gritou Mione - Eu ah... Não acho seguro que todo mundo saiba da gente. - explicou-se.

-E quem disse que vão saber? O que você acha que eu vou dizer _"olha o filho do Potter vai jogar"_ - Sirius riu - Claro que não, ele vai como sendo o Tiago mesmo. Acha que consegue garoto?

Era meio estranho ver um cara da sua idade o chamando de garoto, mesmo esse cara sendo o seu padrinho. Mas Harry não disse nada.

-Preciso de uma vassoura. - respondeu.

-Sem problemas... Vamos então.

Hermione não achava que seria uma boa idéia mas, não adiantaria retrucar mesmo.

-Qual a vassoura que vocês usam? - perguntou Harry

-Flysweeper 3. Muito boa, de última geração.

-Boa, você chama uma Flysweeper 3 de boa? Cara, essa vassoura tá muito ultrapassada. A do Harry, uma Firebolt, chega ao dobro de velocidade dessa. - disse Rony.

-Ah é, senhor sabichão. Quer dizer que tudo seu é melhor? - perguntou Pedro.

-Não. Só que no nosso tempo, essa vassoura nem existe mais. É peça de museu.

-Mas é só essa que temos. - disse Sirius.

A conversa transcorreu com muitas discussões entre Sirius e Rony sobre a tal vassoura.

Harry pensava em sua mãe, tinha estado tão perto dela e não teve chance de conversar. E a Senhora Figg em Hogwarts era muito diferente daquela que Harry conhecia.

-Sirius, você conhece Arabella Figg?

-Sim porque? - perguntou Sirius meio encabulado.

-Ela mora na rua dos Alfeneiros onde eu moro. Cuidava de mim quando pequeno.

Sirius a essa altura, fingia que não ouvia.

-Ele tá assim porque ele gosta da Arabella e ela não dá bola para ele... É a única garota de Hogwarts que ele não conseguiu namorar. - disse Lupin.

-UAU! - Rony ficou maravilhado com essa última revelação.

-Peraí Harry. - disse Hermione parando o grupo no corredor - Você não pode ir assim... - ela puxou sua varinha.

-Assim como Mione?

-Assim, com esses olhos... - ela fez um movimento com a varinha enquanto murmurava o feitiço, os olhos de Harry transmutaram para um marrom claro, cor de mel, como os de Tiago e, com outro movimento fez a cicatriz em forma de raio desaparecer - Pronto, agora sim.

Quando chegaram no salão a capitã do time deu um grito.

-Potter!!!!! Graças a Deus que você já está bem. Vai poder jogar?

Sirius e Lupin se entreolharam com um sorriso, não foi preciso nem fazer as apresentações, todos caíram direitinho.

-Ah, claro.

-Então vem, pega a sua vassoura, troca de roupa e desce logo, estamos atrasados.

Sirius seguiu com ele sozinho para mostrar-lhe a onde estava a vassoura e o uniforme do time. Ele fez uma rápida explanação sobre os seus novos colegas de time assim como o time adversário, enquanto isso Harry trocava de roupa.

-Os caras são traiçoeiros... - advertiu ele.

-Sonserinos sempre são. - disse Harry.

Sirius sorriu.

-Olha, desculpa pelas grosserias, tá? Essa história toda é bastante confusa, você deve imaginar... O filho do Tiago aparece de repente com dois amigos que sabem tudo sobre os nossos segredos e...

-É, eu sei. - disse Harry - Também não estou à vontade nessa situação padrinho... Quer dizer, Sirius.

-Sou se padrinho mesmo?

Harry fez que sim.

-O Tiago sempre diz que vou ser padrinho do filho dele. Só não achei que ele fosse louco o suficiente para cumprir o prometido... - disse rindo.

-Pois eu acho que ele não podia ter feito melhor. - disse Harry - É muito bom ter um padrinho como você, pelo menos no meu tempo.

-Sirius sorriu, Harry tentou fazer o mesmo, mas seu estômago doeu, pensou em dizer para o padrinho sobre os acontecimentos futuros, bastaria falar com ele: _"olha, não confie o segredo dos meus pais ao Rabicho, tá... e fique longe da sua priminha Bellatrix..."_ Mas se conteve mais uma vez quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

-Com licença. - disse uma voz feminina - Posso entrar.

-Pode, Evans. - disse Sirius e a mãe de Harry obedeceu.

-Ouvi dizer que você tinha se machucado, Potter. - disse ela meio sem jeito.

-Ah... - Harry estava embasbacado, ele sempre sonhara como seria a voz de sua mãe - é, eu me machuquei, mas não foi nada demais, já to legal.

-Que bom.

Harry ficou quieto, sem saber o que falar e, ao que parecia Evans estava esperando que ele dissesse algo. Mas como ele não o fez ela se despediu com um boa sorte e saiu.

-Muito bem. Ficar calado é uma boa tática... - disse Sirius - Se fosse o Tiago já teria dito ou feito alguma besteira... Ele sempre faz isso quando a Evans está por perto.

-Ela é... legal?

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

-Hei! Alto lá, garoto. O Tiago é apaixonado por essa menina, nem pense em dar em cima dela.

Harry riu do comentário.

-Eu não vou pensar nisso, pode ficar tranqüilo.

-Então por que quer saber se ela é legal?

-Acho que pra você eu posso contar... - disse Harry e em tom de segredo continuou - Ela é a minha mãe.

Sirius arregalou os olhos mais uma vez antes de abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Não acredito. Quer dizer que o Tiago vai conseguir fisga-la?

Harry fez que sim.

-Mas não conte pra ele, a Mione tem uma teoria que isso pode atrapalhar tudo e bem... Por mais cretina que seja a minha vida eu quero nascer sabe.

-Ah tudo bem. Aquela sua amiga Hermione, sempre estragando todas as surpresas. - disse Sirius. - O que você acha que aconteceria se nós contássemos?

-Tudo no futuro podia mudar. Bem você poderia ficar livre de Az... Bom estamos atrasados, vamos.

Rony e Hermione acompanharam Sirius e Lupin para a arquibancada. Encontraram com Tiago na saída da enfermaria.

Ele trazia a mão direita enfaixada.

-Droga! O jogo já vai começar e eu assim. - disse ele.

-Não se preocupe amigo. - falou Lupin - Nós já resolvemos o problema.

Tiago olhou ao redor e deu falta de Harry.

-Ah, não. Não me diga que??? Vocês não fizeram isso!

-Claro que fizemos. - disse Sirius - Agora vamos correndo que eu quero ver se o garoto é tão bom quanto você.

-Pode ter certeza que não vão se decepcionar. - disse Rony estufando o peito de orgulho do amigo.

-Olha, eu vou pra biblioteca. - disse Mione - E você devia vir comigo, Rony. Acho que estamos com um problema muito mais importante que um jogo de quadribol...

-Nada é mais importante que quadribol Mione.

-Nisso ele tem razão. - completou Potter.

-Ai esquece! Você homens, viu!!!

-Eu vou com você. - disse Lupin e se virando para os demais completou - Estaremos lá na biblioteca, ok. Depois vocês me contam como foi o jogo.

* * *

Caminharam até a entrada do castelo em total silêncio. Não era nada fácil conversar com alguém que não era de sua época.

- Mas me conte, Hermione. O que eu farei daqui há alguns anos?

- Desculpe, Remo. Se eu contasse isso a você seria desastroso.

- Mas é tão ruim assim?

- Não. A sua vida será muito boa. Quase igual à de hoje. Não me peça para contar detalhes.

-Ah, tudo bem.

A biblioteca não estava muito cheia. Seria a hora ideal para procurar sobre o vira tempo.

Procuraram em algumas prateleiras e Lupin estava muito entusiasmado com o que acabara de encontrar.

- O que e isso? - perguntou Hermione.

- Um livro sobre lobisomens. Será que há cura para isso?

- Não se iluda, Lupin. Nem em nosso tempo existe a cura ainda.

- Então, quer dizer que...

- Eu e minha enorme boca. Sim, você será para sempre um lobisomem.

* * *

Tiago estava sob a capa de invisibilidade. Ele, Sirius, Pedro e Rony estavam indo para o campo, enquanto Harry estava no vestiário com o time.

–Potter, quero ver você apanhando esse pomo, viu? - disse a capitã.

-Vou fazer o possível. - Harry estava muito nervoso. Por que ele estava como seu pai. Qualquer erro iria refletir em seu pai. Hoje, mais do que nunca, ele precisava pegar esse pomo.

O time entrou no campo sob muitos aplausos (dos grifinórios, corvinais e lufa-lufas) e vaias (dos sonserinos). Harry, no começo, estranhou muito a vassoura. Mas depois, vendo que ela causava o mesmo efeito que a Firebolt em sua época, se acostumou.

O jogo começou. A goles foi lançada e um Sonserino apanhou-a. Arremessou, mas o goleiro defendeu. Mas Harry estava mais preocupado com o pomo. Depois de uma hora, nada dele aparecer. Na arquibancada, os meninos estavam desesperados. Sirius perguntou a Tiago se ele havia visto o pomo, mas este negou. O jogo estava difícil. Grifinória estava perdendo de 100 a 20. Foi quando Harry viu o pomo. Estava bem perto do apanhador Sonserino, Lúcio Malfoy, que ainda não o tinha visto. Harry precisava distrair Malfoy. Olhou para um outro lugar, fingiu concentração e voou. Malfoy, pensando que ele havia visto o pomo, foi atrás. Quando eles estavam lado a lado, Harry fez um esplêndido desvio e foi atrás do pomo, que para seu alívio, ainda estava lá. Malfoy, quando percebeu o blefe, viu que Harry estava pegando o pomo. "Só mais um pouco", pensava. Então ele o pegou. Grifinória vencia por 170 a 100.

Na arquibancada, Sirius disse não ter mais dúvidas de que Harry era filho de Tiago, e este estava muito orgulhoso de seu filho.

Quando Harry pousou ele foi abordado por vários colegas grifinórios dos marotos parabenizando pela vitória e no meio da multidão Harry deu de cara com Arabella e Lílian que disse

-Parabéns, Potter, foi uma vitória impressionante! - nesse instante Harry ruborizou ele já estava sendo vencido pela vontade enorme de abraçar sua mãe quando Sirius apareceu e interveio.

-Oi garotas! - e virando-se para Harry disse- vem têm gente querendo te parabenizar... Tchau

Sirius se despediu um tanto envergonhado e Harry quase caiu na gargalhada.

* * *

Enquanto isso...

Hermione e Remo estavam em frente a uma montanha de livros, concentradíssimos.

-Droga! Eu não estou encontrando nada! Como você esta indo, Remo? - ela estava olhando para ele, todo concentrado.

-Ainda nada...- ele virou de repente, encarando Hermione, olhando em seus olhos castanhos, eles não conseguiam desviar. "Ele até que é um gatinho", pensou Hermione quase se derretendo.

-Qual é o seu nome mesmo? - tornou a perguntar Remo sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Hermione... Mas meus amigos chama de Mione. - respondeu corando um pouco.

-Ah... Certo...- mas ele não pode terminar

-Harry ganhou, Mione!!!- era Rony chegando junto com os outros,. quebrando o clima e deixando ambos incrivelmente corados.

-Ele realmente é filho de Tiago! - falou Sirius puxando Harry ainda com o uniforme de quadribol.

Já no salão comunal da Grifinória, duas lindas garotas conversavam animadamente.

-O Potter estava estranho hoje... - comentou a ruivinha de olhos verdes.

-Sentiu falta das cantadas, Lily? - zombou a outra.

-Claro que não, que idéia, Bella! E aquele garoto estranho que estava com eles?

-O ruivinho? Se é estranho eu não sei, mas que é um gatinho, ah, isso é!!!

-E o Black? Ele tem te dado a maior bola...

-Oras, Lílian, você realmente acha que eu vou querer me envolver com o Black? Pelo menos não antes de ele tomar jeito!!! Mas caso isso demore ou nem venha a acontecer, tenho que me garantir...

Elas riram e subiram para dar um retoque no visual, afinal, já que a Grifinória vencera, provavelmente iria ter festa até à noite naquele salão!

E assim foi. Depois de se arrumarem, desceram para o Salão Comunal. Estavam todos lá.

-O ruivinho está lá - disse Arabella para Lílian

-Olha lá, a gente nem conhece ele. Veja o que você vai fazer...

-Não importa. Hoje à noite vou conhecê-lo.


	3. CONFUSÕES AMOROSAS

**Capítulo 3**

**CONFUSÕES AMOROSAS**

Harry e Tiago não conseguiram trocar de lugar antes de voltarem para a sala comunal. A idéia era subir para tomar banho e então fazer a troca (Tiago assumiria seu papel enquanto Harry ficaria sob a capa de invisibilidade).

Mas, quando chegaram na sala comunal, ninguém deixou Harry subir para trocar de roupa. Tiago era conhecido por ser muito festeiro, e uma festa de comemoração de uma vitória no Quadribol não seria nada sem ele.

Lupin e Hermione subiram à força, nenhum dos dois achava que a festa era mais importante que o vira tempo, mas quando Harry fez um olhar de cachorro pidão para a amiga ela acabou cedendo (droga, é a única chance que ele tem de conhecer os pais... pensou).

Resignado Lupin acabou os acompanhando.

-Olá Potter. - disse Lílian se aproximando, acompanhada por uma Arabella particularmente interessada no ruivo que não saia do lado dele.

Se Hermione tivesse notado o olhar insinuante da garota, certamente faria algo, mas a conversa com Lupin sobre as novidades no tratamento de Lobisomens estava muito animada.

-Ah... Oi Evans. - respondeu Harry com um sorriso encabulado.

-Parabéns de novo. Você jogou muito bem mesmo... Precisava ter visto a cara do Malfoy quando ele se tocou do seu blefe,... - ela riu - Foi ótimo.

-É verdade. - disse Rony animado - foi a parte que eu mas gostei também.

-Oi. - disse Arabella esticando a mão para o ruivo - Já que ninguém nos apresenta vou tomar a iniciativa, Arabella Figg, muito prazer.

-Prazer, - ele apertou a mão dela e completou - Ronald Weasley.

Hermione deu um pulo quando ouviu Rony se apresentando.

-Weasley? - estranhou Arabella - Já ouvi esse nome, - ela ponderou um pouco enquanto Mione aproveitava para dar um pisão no pé dele - você é parente do Arthur Weasley?

-Ah... Primo. - respondeu ele segurando a exclamação de dor - Distante...

-Bem distante mesmo. - disse Hermione interferindo.

-Ah, eu o conheci, ele se formou ano passado... Mas vocês são novos? Eu nunca os vi em Hogwarts antes?

Harry suou frio, como ia explicar a Lílian e Arabella a presença de Mione e Rony?

-Intercâmbio, meu amor. - respondeu Sirius se aproximando com um copo de cerveja amanteigada - Eles acabaram de chegar da da...

-América. - disse Mione.

-Isso - ele deu uma piscadela discreta para a garota - ...Vão passar uns dias com a gente. Inclusive nós temos que aloja-los.

-Ah é. Você vai ficar nosso quarto então? - perguntou Lílian.

-Eu, ahh - gaguejou Mione.

-Sim, por que não. - disse Harry - Tenho certeza que você vão recebe-la muito bem, não é Evans... - ele achou ter dito besteira, tentou concertar - Quero dizer, você é sempre tão amável e... - piorou.

Lílian o olhou curiosa, _"sempre tão amável"_ não era exatamente a imagem que ela achava que Tiago fazia dela. Com certeza Potter devia estar debochando de sua cara... Ou talvez não... Por alguns segundos houve um silêncio entre todos, então Lílian sorriu amavelmente.

-Claro, Potter.

-Que bom. - ele disse - Bom, Vamos subir então Weasley, eu te mostro a sua cama e aproveito para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Rony acentiu e os dois subiram para o dormitório, logicamente Tiago seguiu junto.

Assim que Harry, Rony e Tiago entraram no dormitório fecharam a porta. Pontas retirou a capa da invisibilidade rapidamente para dizer:

- Olhe, vamos trocar logo de lugar! Eu quero voltar a ser eu, então volte com seus olhos verdes e me deixe descer...

Harry teve que disfarçar o desapontamento com essa frase. Ele estava cada vez mais animado em conhecer sua mãe, a Sra. Figg e toda aquela turma antiga de Hogwarts...ainda mais na pele de seu próprio pai.

-Ok.- ele concordou por fim.- Er...Como eu faço isso?

-Eu não sei, oras! - resmungou Tiago.

Rony enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta e gritou, chamando a atenção de todos do salão comunal:

-HEI! Professor Lupin, dá pra ajudar aqui em cima?

-Por que ele te chamou de professor? - quis saber Lílian interessada.

-Er...sei lá! Bem, eu estou indo...

Hermione sentiu um pouquinho de raiva por não ter sido chamada para ajudar, afinal ela era a CDF de Hogwarts, mas logo se lembrou que seus amigos estavam no dormitório masculino, o que já explicava um bocado.

Lupin teve apenas que conjurar um contra feitiço para os olhos de Harry voltarem a ser verdes vivos e não castanhos.

Tiago sorriu para o filho antes de descer:

-Agora eu vou cair na gandaia e receber méritos por algo que você fez! Hu-hu-hu...Vai ser de mais!

Harry ficou nervoso, mas não disse nada. Agora ele compreendia perfeitamente porque sua mãe ainda não namorava com Tiago...ele era muito travesso, talvez, um maroto até de mais.

-Peraí, eu vou também! - protestou Rony voltando para o salão comunal, e para a festa de vitória

-Calma aí Tiago! O que ele vai fazer?- Remo perguntou apontando para Harry, que havia se sentado em uma das camas- ele não pode descer por que vão achar que existem dois Tiago!

-E?- fez o outro desinteressado.

-E daí que isso é sacanagem!

-Ora, Aluado!

-Eu posso descer com a capa também, professor. - disse Harry - Não tem problema.

Lupin olhou Harry, depois para Tiago.

O bom gênio dele não é seu, não é mesmo? - disse reprimindo o amigo por ser grosseiro com o próprio filho, depois voltando a olhar para Harry e Rony completou - Tudo bem então. Mas por favor, parem de me chamar de professor, vai ficar difícil de explicar isso.

-Ok. - disseram os dois juntos.

Antes de saírem pela porta, porém Harry falou mais uma vez.

-Pai... Quer dizer Tiago. Podemos conversar um minuto... Sozinhos?

Rony gelou, Lupin também.

Rony porque chegou a pensar que o amigo revelaria tudo sobre o futuro trágico ao pai, Lupin porque sabia que isso podia ser o começo de uma grande discussão, que fatalmente chamaria a atenção de todos.

Tiago deu de ombros, concordando em ficar.

Resignados Remo e Rony desceram as escadas.

-Cadê os dois? - murmurou Hermione.

-Lá em cima... Conversando. - respondeu Rony.

-Ai meu Deus! Isso não vai dar certo.

-Ora, qual é o problema em eles terem uma conversazinha entre pai e filho? - gracejou Sirius.

-Bom, primeiro porque Tiago ainda não tem maturidade para ser pai de ninguém.. - disse Remo - Pra mim isso é motivo suficiente. Também não gostei nem um pouco em deixa-los a sós...

Os quatro conversavam em tom de segredo e Pedro se sentiu excluído quando se aproximou e a conversa cessou, não por que seus amigos o tenham deixado de lado, mas Rony e Hermione se recusavam a falar muito perto dele.

-Hoje não é lua cheia? - perguntou Hermione à Lupin, tentando quebrar a tensão que havia no grupo, ainda preocupado com a demora dos Potter.

-Não. - disse ele antes de olhar mais uma vez para a escada, esperando que Tiago aparecesse - Ai, droga. Vamos dançar Mione? - disse ele - Eu to uma pilha de nervos com essa conversa que não acaba nunca.

Rony tomou um susto com a pergunta.

-Eu também. - disse ela aceitando a mão estendida dele.

Eles seguiram para o meio do grupo que dançava animadamente durante a festa.

-Algum problema Weasley? - perguntou Sirius percebendo o olhar raivoso do rapaz para o novo casal da pista de dança.

-Ah, não.. nada...

-Talvez devesse ir dançar também. - disse Black - Assim você também faz ciúmes pra ela. - Rony o encarou surpreso, mas não disse nada. Sirius olhou para o alto da escada - Eu estou aqui fingindo que não, mas também to preocupado com aqueles dois, estão demorando demais.

-Porque não vai lá então? - perguntou Pedro antes de dar um novo gole em sua cerveja amanteigada - Você não é o padrinho? - ele riu - Então, tem direito...

-Isso é verdade. Falou Rony enquanto tentava não prestar atenção em Hermione e Lupin - O Harry respeita muito você.

-Respeita muito ele? - disse Pedro tentando não rolar no chão de tanto ir.

-Respeita é? - Sirius deu um sorrisinho - Isso realmente é novidade pra mim... Bom, eu vou lá.

E saiu em direção a escada.

Rony e Pedro se entreolharam, não havia assunto. Rony cruzou os braços e fez cara feia. Pedro ficou extremamente sem jeito.

Foi por isso que, quando Arabella se aproximou e perguntou se Rony não queria dançar ele aceitou na hora, sem ligar para a cara de surpresa de Rabicho.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, os dois Potter se encaravam estranhamente. Era como se olhar no espelho, não fossem alguns detalhes...

-E então, o que você quer falar comigo? - perguntou Tiago depois de um tempo, parecendo um pouco impaciente.

-Eu, er... Hum... Eu queria... - Harry não sabia o que fazer, queria contar tudo pro pai, pedir pra ele tomar cuidado, pra não confiar em Rabicho, mas não sabia que conseqüência isso traria pro futuro.

-Desembucha logo, garoto!

Harry não poderia explicar o que o levou a fazer aquilo, mas havia se aproximado do pai e lhe dado um abraço carinho.

-Pai, é muito bom te ver, você não sabe como senti sua falta! - disse involuntariamente.

Tiago estava chocado. O que significava aquilo? Ainda não tinha aceitado direito o fato de ter um filho, quanto mais um que lhe abraça de repente e falava coisas sem nexo.

-Do que você está falando, garoto? Será que eu sou um pai tão ausente assim no futuro?

Harry congelou. Deveria dizer ao pai que ele estaria morto no futuro, que nunca chegaria a educar o filho... Deveria dizer que aquele era o momento mais importante da sua vida, pois finalmente conhecera o pai?

-Pai, escuta, tem algo que eu preciso te dizer...

-Será que você se importaria em me chamar de Tiago? Eu posso até ser seu pai no futuro, mas no momento eu sou muito novo para ter um garoto desse tamanho me chamando assim!

-Ah, claro, pai... Quer dizer, desculpe, Tiago - Harry estava desapontado, não era assim que esperava ser tratado pelo pai. Mas o que ele queria? Tiago tinha apenas 15 anos! Talvez ele não devesse lhe revelar nada afinal de contas.

-Então, o que você ia me dizer? Tem uma festa lá em baixo, sabe, se você pudesse ser mais rápido...

-Hã... Nada, eu não queria lhe dizer nada... Só pra você tomar cuidado...

-Cuidado com o que, garoto? Uhhhhh, será que existe algum perigo me esperando no futuro? Aposto que não é nada pior do que eu já tenha enfrentado em todos esses anos de Hogwarts!

-Hum...

-Tem certeza mesmo que você é meu filho? Bom, mas você não fala muito, não é? Preciso lembrar de educar melhor você... Hahahahaha, eu educando uma pessoa? Isso é hilário... Mas isso me lembra uma coisa, quem será sua mãe???

-Minha, minha mãe? - e agora, o que ele diria? Não podia revelar que era Lílian, ou então Tiago ficaria mais convencido do que já era e poderia colocar tudo a perder.

-É, garoto, sua mãe, MINHA futura mulher - Tiago estava rindo muito, aquilo tudo parecia uma piada para ele - E essa cicatriz esquisita no meio da sua testa, o que aconteceu?

Harry estava cada vez mais desconfortável, não poderia mais fugir das perguntas do pai. Mas aquele Tiago era muito imaturo para entender qualquer coisa que dissesse, será mesmo que um dia ele seria o pai maravilhoso que todos diziam ter sido?

-Será que eu posso interromper essa conversa? - Sirius havia acabado de entrar no dormitório, Harry respirou aliviado.

-Ah, claro que não, já estávamos descendo mesmo, padri... Sirius - respondeu Harry aproximando-se da porta - Er... onde está a capa de invisibilidade? Ah, aqui, estou descendo, ok? - e vestindo depressa a capa, saiu.

-Sabe, Sirius, esse garoto é esquisito... Acho que ele queria me contar alguma coisa do futuro, parecia preocupado... Você acha que algo de grave pode nos acontecer?

-Não aos marotos, Tiago, não a nós - Sirius sorriu passando a mão pelo ombro do amigo, ah doce ilusão... - Vamos, é melhor nós descermos, Remo está numa enrascada. Acho melhor conversarmos com ele, antes que se apaixone por uma certa garota do futuro... Pior, uma certa garota do futuro que parece já ter um pretendente...

- Oh, as confusões amorosas de nosso querido amigo Aluado... Isso seria algo bem típico dele, não? - e sorrindo, os amigos desceram para a sala comunal.

Mas o sorriso de Sirius acabou assim que ele avistou Arabella dançando com Rony no meio do salão.

-Quem aquele idiota pensa que é! - gritou ele do alto da escada.

Quando deu o primeiro passo, porém algo o impediu de seguir adiante, ele não demorou a entender que era Harry quem o barrava.

-Sai da frente. - disse para o nada.

-Nem pensar. Seu gênio já não é nada bom no futuro... imagina agora... - Tiago riu do comentário - O Rony é meu melhor amigo e eu não vou deixar você fazer nada com ele.. Ainda mais por uma besteira dessa... Se você olhar bem ele não está nem prestando atenção na Srta. Figg.

Era verdade, Rony não parava de olhar de rabo de olho para Hermione que travava uma conversa animadíssima com Remo enquanto dançavam.

-Isso ele tem razão, Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago - Vamos descer logo, eu já perdi muito tempo da "minha" festa.

Ele desceu antes de Sirius conseguir constatar se Harry ainda estava na sua frente ou não.

-Certo então... - disse Black se acalmando - Mas de um jeito de tirar seu amigo dali e logo.

-Porque você não vai lá e tira a dama pra dançar.. tenho certeza que o Rony não vai se importar.

-Ele não, mas a Arabella sim... - só dois começaram a descer lentamente as escadas - Ela não vai muito com a minha cara.

-Minha mãe também não suporta o meu pai... - disse Harry rindo.

-Você está querendo me dar alguma esperança? - perguntou Black, fazendo Harry lembrar que o padrinho não casava com a Srta. Figg no futuro.

-Err, não e sim... sei lá... só que todo mundo sempre disse que você era o cara mais disputado no colégio... pelo menos era isso que falavam de você...

Eles chegaram ao fim da escada - É estranho que você não conquiste a garota que você quer...

-Eu não vou conseguir, não é mesmo. - ele notara a mudança no tom de voz do garoto.

-Eu não sei padri... Sirius. Nunca haviam me falado dela antes...

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelo salão. Harry tentava não esbarrar nas pessoas que não o viam e acompanhar Black de perto.

-Tudo bem. - disse ele resignado - E pode me chamar de padrinho, eu não ligo... Achei até legal.. O ruivinho disse que você me respeita..

Harry sorriu.

-Certo então padrinho. Mas agora vai lá e tenta tirar a garota par dançar.. eu não me lembro de você ser um covarde.

Black riu sozinho (pelo menos era o que parecia para os outros).

-É verdade.

Ele bem que tentou, mas é claro que Arabella não gostou nada.

Aproveitando a chance Rony disse:

-Ah, mas já está na hora de mudarmos de par mesmo Srta. Figg. - ele parou Lupin e Hermione - Vamos fazer o seguinte, você dança com o Black, eu danço com a Mione e o Lupin fica na de fora, por enquanto.

Enquanto falava ele puxou a "amiga" pela mão e começou a dançar com ela.

Ao contrário do que se poderia imaginar, Lupin não demostrou rancor, até sorriu. Hermione, claro fez cara feia.

-Que falta de educação Rony. - murmurou ela.

-Eu tinha que arrumar as coisa para o Black, não tinha..

-Não precisava deixar o Lupin dançando sozinho para isso.

-E eu devia fazer o que, ficar sozinho no meio do salão? Nem pensar!

Lupin agora entendia tudo.

_"O Rony gosta da Hermione" - pensava. - "E do jeito que ela fala dele... hum esses dois..." _

A noite transcorreu de maneira normal. Rony dançou o resto da noite com Hermione, Arabella com Sirius e Remos com Lílian que também estava sozinha.

- Lily, vamos dançar? Pelo jeito, nós dois estamos sozinhos.

- Claro Remo.

E assim saíram rodopiando pelo salão aos olhares furiosos de Tiago Potter.

Black tentou puxar assunto durante um bom tempo, mas Arabella lhe dava respostas grosseiras toda hora.

-Você não quer mesmo estar aqui, não é? - perguntou ele por fim.

-Dançando com você? Não.

Black a soltou.

-Então pode ir. - disse, se virando e saindo do meio do salão. Pra falar a verdade ele saiu da sala comunal. Resolveu dar uma volta e se acalmar.

Ele andou durante poucos minutos até perceber que não estava sozinho.

-Muito bem garoto, que você está fazendo aqui?

Harry puxou a capa de invisibilidade.

-Achei que você não devia ficar sozinho, só isso..

Black bufou em resposta e voltou a caminhar.

-Belo fora que eu tomei, não foi?

-É.. foi. Mas pelo menos você tentou.

-E porque será que isso não faz me sentir melhor...

-Sirius...

Uma voz conhecida o chamou docemente. Harry não podia acreditar que era quem ele estava pensando, mas, ao se virar junto com o padrinho, teve a confirmação. Uma garota de vestes da sonserina, cabelos negros e escorridos e um olhar malicioso se aproximo. Para espanto maior de Harry, ela abraçou Sirius e o beijou.. na boca.

-Olá Bellatrix. - disse ele, sorrindo depois do beijo.

-Não achei que fosse te encontrar fora da sala comunal hoje. - disse ela - Depois da vitória achei que teriam festa... alias, parabéns Potter, jogada perfeita... - ela soltou uma gargalhada - Eu estou rindo até agora da cara do Malfoy.

Harry tentou desviar o olhar enquanto dizia obrigado, não queria que Bellatrix, a prima de Sirius que viria a mata-lo no futuro, percebesse seus olhos e sua cicatriz.

-Bem priminho... - ela disse melosa - Quando vamos nos encontrar de novo?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Não sei priminha.. temos que tomar cuidado, não é... Se o povo da sua casa descobre.. Sua reputação de megera vai por água a baixo.

Ela deu de ombros.

-E a sua de galinha também... Já pensou, saindo com a priminha.. - ela riu mais uma vez - Que decadência... Achei que você ia me procurar hoje durante o jogo...

-É, é a melhor hora pra gente se encontrar, eu sei.. tá todo mundo prestando atenção no quadribol, mas hoje não deu... Tivemos alguns problemas.

-E com certeza não vai me dizer quais...

-Claro que não. - ele sorriu, a beijou de novo - Bom agora eu tenho que ir.

-Ok, priminho.. - disse ela - E vê se te cuida, viu...

Ele acenou enquanto se afastava com Harry.

-Pode me falar o que isso quer dizer???!!! - perguntou o garoto da cicatriz.

-Ah.. bem.. a Bella é minha prima...

-Eu sei quem é essa cretina! - gritou Harry e, percebendo que se exaltara completou - desculpa.

Sirius riu.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, ela te encheu o saco muitas vezes já não? - riu mais alto - Ela é meio antipática mesmo.. Mas beija muito bem...

Harry pensou em completar dizendo que ela também matava muito bem, não falou mais nada.

Bellatrix e Sirius.. isso sim era informação demais pra ele.

Estava tão distraído que nem viu em quem trombou no corredor, mas, pela cara de Sirius a seu lado não ia gostar de saber.

-Mãe.. - murmurou quando encarou os olhos verdes de Lílian.

-Potter??? o que você está fazendo aqui, eu acabei de te deixar falando sozinho lá dentro e.. Que olhos são esses Potter.. e - ela passou timidamente a mão em sua testa afastando o cabelo que cobria a cicatriz - Quem é você? - perguntou quando finalmente se deu conta de que aquele não era Tiago.

-Eu.. bem.. eu sou.. é que...

Ela deu alguns passos apara trás, assustada.

-Calma mãe.. - disse ele percebendo o movimento.

-Mãe?

-Você fala demais garoto. - disse Sirius.

Lílian encarou os dois e estava claro que ninguém sairia dali sem uma boa explicação.

-Muito bem, eu estou esperando. - ela disse cruzando os braços.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, não conseguia dizer nada.

-Ele é do futuro Lílian. - disse Sirius.

-Padrinho, acho melhor não...

-Futuro? Padrinho???? Que história louca é essa?

-Calma Harry. A Lílian é de confiança.. e tenho certeza que ela não vai contar nada pra ninguém.. muito menos pro seu pai... - e, antes que ela desse outro chilique exigindo uma explicação Sirius contou sobre o vira-tempo e de como se depararam com o filho de Tiago e seus dois amigos no dormitório masculino na noite passada.

-Peraí, então ele é filho do Tiago... e.. Ei.. era você jogando! Não ele. - Harry fez que sim - Logo vi, você estava muito diferente, mais calado e menos idiota! - Sirius riu do comentário - Cruzes, eu não imagino aquele garoto mimado tendo um filho sabia... Ei, peraí, agora que eu me toquei, se você é filho do Tiago, por que me chamou de mãe?

Harry sorriu envergonhado.

-Não, não, não.. isso é impossível.. - ela olhou furiosa para Sirius - Se isso for mais uma armação de vocês Black.

-Não mãe.. não há armação nenhuma...

-Mas eu nunca, jamais em minha vida ia ter um filho com aquele idiota convencido! - gritou ela.

-Da um crédito pra ele po... o cara só tem 16 anos. - disse Harry.

-Você também só tem 15, pelo menos não parece ter mais que isso - ele fez que sim e ela continuou - E não é um débilmental que nem ele..

-Sim, mas eu sou seu filho também. - ele completou sorrindo.

Ela o encarou, ainda desconfiada.

-E outra, nem morta eu ia dar meu filho pra esse ai batizar. - apontou para Sirius.

Harry riu.

-Eu também não sei como isso foi acontecer... mas ele é um bom padrinho, mãe. Não se preocupe.

-Humfp, pelo menos isso. - disse ainda olhando feio para Sirius - Mas se vocês estão perdidos aqui, o que estão fazendo que não estão procurando uma forma de voltarem para o seu tempo, meu filho. Vocês não deviam estar na festa.

-A culpa foi minha. - disse ele - Eu fiquei tentado a ver como meus pais iam ao colégio... - disse sorrindo - Mas nós estamos pesquisando sobre como concertar o vira tempo sim.

Ela se pôs pensativa.

-Bom, talvez eu possa ajudar vocês. - disse - Só mais uma coisa, Tiago sabe que eu vou ser sua mãe?

Harry e Sirius fizeram que não.

-Achamos melhor não contar...

-Fizeram bem... E eu espero que ninguém abra a boca, entendeu Black.

Sirius acenou positivamente.

-Acho melhor voltarmos. - disse Black.

Harry se cobriu com a capa, Lílian tomou um pequeno susto quando ele desapareceu, mas logo se acostumou. Os três retornaram ao salão comunal.

A festa ainda estava bastante animada.

Antes de chegarem ao salão comunal, Harry lembrou-se de uma coisa, e postou-se na frente de sua mãe a fazendo parar, e deixando a capa escorregar até o chão perguntou tímido.

- Mãe...Eu...

- O que foi?

- Será que eu posso...Te abraçar?

Lílian olhou para ele com espanto, e Harry chegou a desistir, mas ela abriu um sorriso e esticou os braços para ele, mesmo abismada com a idéia...

- Claro...Vem.

Harry se juntou a mãe que era bem mais baixa do que ele, apertou o abraço como se dependesse daquilo, o cheiro de maçã dos cabelos acaju de sua mãe era tão bom... Ele queria guardar aquilo para sempre... Queria viver ali para sempre, sentiu que ela acariciava gentilmente seus cabelos, e dava um sentimento tão bom a ele, que cada vez mais ele tinha mais vontade de... Acabar com Voldemort de uma vez por todas...

-Hei! Onde está meu gêmeo? - sussurrou Tiago para um Sirius que acabara de voltar para a festa.

-Tá lá atrás abraçando a mãe dele. - o outro respondeu rapidamente.

-Ah...QUEM? Quer dizer que você sabe com quem eu vou me casar no futuro? Ah isso é demais!!! Me conta!- Tiago tinha um brilho maníaco nos olhos. Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas lembrou-se de sua promessa de segundos atrás...

- Er...eu não posso te contar, Pontas. Ela pediu.

- O QUE?- Quer dizer que você vai fazer uma sacanagem dessas comigo? Ah... Então eu mesmo vou ver...

Mas antes que o apanhador desse sequer um passo para a frente, Pedro Pettigrew apareceu, com a cara mais entediada do mundo.

-Sai da frente, Rabicho!

-Que droga! Todo mundo me trata igual um verme...- ele resmungou- Ninguém quer dançar comigo muito menos conversar, e quando eu venho ficar com vocês ainda sou chutado!

-Foi mal...- desculpou-se Tiago, desistindo de ir em busca do filho e descobrir quem seria a sua mulher.

-E o Remo, hein?- comentou Pedro dando uma piscadela para o resto dos marotos - Onde está?

-Ele estava com aquela tal de Hermione...- disse Sirius olhando em volta- Agora não sei mais...

Tiago cruzou com Lílian, mas não percebeu, estava preocupado demais em encontrar o filho e a sua futura mulher. Quando saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda, deu de cara com o nada.

Voltou bufando.

-Cadê o moleque? - perguntou a Sirius e Pedro.

-Sei lá. - responderam. e Sirius perguntou - Não encontrou nada?

Tiago fez que não.

-Você não vai me contar, não é mesmo...

-Se você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção, não ia precisar que eu te contasse... Ei Weasley, será que agora você me permite dançar com a dama?

Sirius tomou Hermione nos braços e saiu de perto dos amigos.

-Você não sabe? - perguntou Tiago para Pedro.

-Eu? Eu não, esses caras não gostam de mim, eles não falam nada perto de mim...

A festa terminou sem mais confusões.

Harry achou melhor dormir no salão comunal mesmo, porque queria conversar a sós com Rony e Hermione.

Lílian tentou protestar, mas Black e Lupin concordaram com a idéia. Ficou decidido que no dia seguinte todos se empenhariam em tentar descobrir uma forma de concertar o gira tempo.

De madrugada Harry pode contar aos amigos tudo que havia ocorrido.

-O Sirius tem um caso com a Bellatrix??????? – gritou Rony quando o amigo chegou a essa parte da história – Isso é que eu chamo de dormir com o inimigo.

-Você foi muito imprudente em andar sem a capa Harry. Já imaginou se essa mulher se toca que você não é o seu pai.

-Ela estava ocupada demais prestando atenção no Sirius para olhar pra minha cara, Mione...

-Você acha que ela... Ama ele? – perguntou a garota.

Harry lembrou-se da pergunta que a Bellatrix do futuro fizera pra ele, quando fora, enfurecido atrás dela, após ela ter matado o seu padrinho... _"Você o amava?"_ disse ela em tom sarcástico.

-Sei lá... – respondeu enquanto dava de ombros.

-Bom... – disse Rony - Se fazer o que ela fez com ele é ser amado, eu não quero isso pra mim.

-Isso é tão difícil, Mione. – disse Potter, com as primeira lágrimas surgindo no seu rosto – Vê-los assim, tão próximos de pessoas que jamais deveriam confiar... Vê-los cheios de vida e sabendo o que vai acontecer...

-Eu sei, eu imagino o que deve estar sentindo.. Eu mesma estou fazendo de tudo pra me segurar Harry, mas é realmente muito perigoso que digamos algo.


	4. DOIS POTTERS

**Capítulo 4**

**DOIS POTTERS**

Harry e os outros demoraram muito para dormir. Eles estavam muito inquietos. Quando finalmente pegaram no sono, Mione os acordou.

-Harry, Rony, acordem!

- Ah...Já? - disse Harry

-É que a gente tem que levantar antes, o que o povo faria se visse nós três aqui?

-Droga - praguejou Rony.

Eles levantaram, e sentaram-se no sofá, Harry sob a capa. A primeira a descer foi Lílian. Ela sorriu para eles e disse a Mione que os ajudaria no que fosse preciso, e Mione começou a contar o que tinha achado...

Lily prometeu que ajudaria, por isso desceu rapidamente para tomar seu café da manhã e logo estava de volta. Harry não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela...ah! Lá estava sua mãe... bem na sua frente.. .se ela soubesse o quanto ele tinha sentido sua falta... o quanto precisou e ainda precisava dela... e pensar que ela morreria. Morreria para salvá-lo...

-Bom dia povo!- a voz alegre de Sirius soou do começo da escada. Remo desceu logo atrás, seguido por Pedro e Tiago - Hei Evans, você vai ajudar também?

-É né...- ela disse, segurando sua língua para não falar _"Mas é claro, eu sou a mãe dele!"_ na frente de Tiago.

-Bem, então vamos para a biblioteca. - anunciou Remo

-Ah, mas a gente não comeu nada!- resmungou Pedro lançando uma careta para o amigo- Meu cérebro não trabalha direito quando estou de estômago vazio...

-Meu filho, seu cérebro não trabalha direito nem quando você come!- comentou Almofadinhas

-Hei!

-Ok...- cortou Hermione, já imaginando a discussão que desencadearia sobre o cérebro de Pedro - Nós podemos nos dividir: eu, Harry, Rony e Lílian vamos para a biblioteca e vocês nos encontram lá...

-Certo.- concordaram os marotos, descendo para o refeitório. Antes, porém, Tiago murmurou para os amigos "Acho que a Evans é a mãe do garoto...senão não iria querer ajudar..."

Sirius não disse nada e Remo apenas lançou um rápido olhar para Pedro, que sabia menos que Tiago, pra variar. " E se for a Evans..."continuou Pontas alegremente" eu vou poder morrer feliz."

O trio e Lílian já haviam espalhado vários livros sobre o vira–tempo sobre uma mesa mais afastada da biblioteca.

Estavam tão entretidos na pesquisa que nem perceberam a jovem morena se aproximando.

-Olá Evans.

Harry tomou um susto ao ouvir voz de Bellatrix vinda das suas costas, ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou rapidamente para Hermione, que, com toda discrição possível fez um novo feitiço para alterar-lhe a cor dos olhos e apagar a cicatriz.

Por sorte a garota que dava a volta na mesa para chegar perto da ruiva, pareceu não perceber a ação.

-Oi Black. – disse Lílian – Bom dia.

-Bom dia... Você viu o meu primo?

A ruiva fez que não. Não podia dizer que ele estava tomando café porque agora que ela vira Harry (transfigurado de Tiago) acharia muito estranho encontrar outro Potter na mesa com Sirius.

Bellatrix sorriu de lado, antes de encarar Harry, nitidamente esperando que ele dissesse o paradeiro do amigo. Mas o garoto não o fez, mal a olhou inclusive.

-Você sabe dele Potter? – perguntou ela, calmamente.

-Não. – foi um "não" mas grosso do que o normal, um "não" cheio de raiva e rancor que só Mione e Rony entendiam.

Lílian o olhou surpresa, Harry não lhe parecia alguém que pudesse transparecer tanta raiva em uma simples palavra, ainda mais sem um "porque".

-Certo então. – disse Bellatrix jogando os longos cabelos pra trás – Se o vir, diga-lhe que o estou procurando... Tenho uma coisa séria pra falar com ele...

-Coisa séria? – perguntou Harry, a encarando com um desprezo imenso – Que coisa séria?

Ela lhe devolveu o olhar de desprezo, pelo menos isso ela sabia fazer muito bem, e respondeu em tom sarcástico.

-Assuntos de família... Potter...

Dizendo isso Bellatrix se retirou deixando um Harry bufando de raiva para trás.

Enquanto isso os marotos terminavam seu café da manhã. Tiago parecia bem irritado por que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o assunto entre os amigos não girava em torno dele e sim do seu filho...

-Você não vai para a biblioteca, Tiago? - perguntou Sirius levantando-se após comerem e percebendo que o amigo foi o único a não fazer o mesmo.

-Podem ir na frente, eu vou depois... - respondeu ele emburrado.

-Nós precisamos ajudar os garotos, Tiago, não seja tão infantil... - suspirou Remo.

-Os garotos ou aquela garotinha metida, Remo? - retrucou ríspido - Me deixem em paz, tudo bem?! - e levantando-se, saiu rapidamente do salão principal.

Os outros três se entreolharam, mas acharam que o melhor era seguir direto para a biblioteca, Tiago precisava de um tempo pra pensar em todas as burradas que estava fazendo.

Ao chegaram lá, encontraram os cinco garotos entretidos na pesquisa.

-Tiago? Como você chegou aqui tão rápido? - perguntou Pedro abobalhado.

-Ele não é o Tiago, seu retardado!!! - Sirius deu um peteleco em sua cabeça - Por que está fantasiado, garoto?

-A Bellatrix veio aqui atrás de você, acho que ela sabe que ele não é o Tiago... - respondeu Lílian sem tirar os olhos do livro – Aliás Harry, por que você a tratou tão mal?

-Eu, er... Ela é uma sonserina, não é? - Harry estava encabulado, não queria mais esconder a verdade da mãe - Mione, será que você pode desfazer o feitiço? E onde está o meu pai?

-Deve estar andando por aí, arrumando confusão...- respondeu Lupin revirando o olhos - Ele não está aceitando muito bem essa história toda...

-Idiota! - resmungou Lílian - Tem certeza de que eu ainda vou me casar com aquele criação?

-Eu vou atrás dele... - disse Harry depressa, colocando a capa e saindo antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo.

Harry saiu apressado da biblioteca, tão apressado que trombou em algo, ou melhor, alguém... Nas costas de alguém

O rapaz olhou pra trás e ele tomou um susto. "O que o Draco tá fazendo aqui??"

Lógico que ele levou alguns segundos para entender o que acontecia, não era Draco Malfoy que estava parado a sua frente, era Lúcio.

Ele não tinha percebido a semelhança quando estavam jogando quadribol, mas agora. Lúcio tinha os mesmos olhos frios e vazios de Draco.

-Olha por onde anda, Potter. - rosnou o rapaz mais velho.

Foi quando Harry se deu conta que, com o impacto e a queda, ele ficou descoberto pela capa. Ele se levantou rapidamente, não era aconselhável ficar caído na frente de um Sonserino.. _"Certas coisas nunca mudam..."_ pensou.

Tentando não olhar mais para Lúcio, que podia notar seus olhos verdes, Harry marchou em direção ao pai, que acabara de ver cruzava o corredor mais próximo.

Ele não percebeu os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy o acompanharem..._"É impressão minha ou eu vi DOIS Potter?!"

* * *

_

-O que você quer, senhor perfeitinho?- grasnou Tiago assim que notou seu filho, que com esforço conseguiu alcançá-lo.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Harry procurando uma resposta. Ele não queria ter seu pai assim... Nervoso, com ciúmes e cheio de rancor. Não o pai que ele tanto almejara durante a vida inteira.

-Olha, porque você e seus amiguinhos não voltam pro lugar de onde vieram?- praguejou Tiago com os olhos castanhos brilhando - Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Lílian vão morrer de saudades, mas eu não...

Harry sentiu uma raiva percorrer seu corpo e alcançar a sua língua. Não se segurou:

-Você é mesmo um garotão mimado e arrogante, não é? - agora lágrimas alcançaram seus olhos. Tiago estava quieto - Você talvez... Talvez tenha merecido o que lhe aconteceu!

- O que vai me acontecer??? O que poderia me acontecer??? Me tornar um jogador de quadribol extremamente famoso – disse Tiago, cínico

Harry abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Não... Você, vai...

Harry, enlouqueceu, alguém pode ver vocês dois juntos! – Hermione acabara de chegar.

Ele balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e seguiu reto, com a capa da invisibilidade.

- Que foi que você disse? – perguntou a garota.

Tiago deus os ombros e foi para o lado oposto do seu filho.

O sangue de Hermione ferveu, ela já não agüentava mais, precisava dizer tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta para aquele idiota.

-Que baboseira você falou pra ele? - perguntou enquanto seguia Tiago.

-Nada que ele já não esteja acostumado, ué... Ele não é meu filho, deve tá cansado de ouvir minhas baboseiras... Como você diz.

-Não, ele não está! - gritou Hermione enfurecida, fazendo-o parar de repente - Ele nunca teve contato com você! E essa é a primeira vez que ele pode ter o pai por perto, e você estragando tudo! Mas isso não é o pior, o pior é ter que admitir que o professor Snape está certo quando diz que você era um prepotente arrogante!

Ela colocou a mão na boca, como que percebendo que havia falado demais.

A expressão de Tiago era bem diferente agora, ele a olhava de forma séria, adulta... Quando falou sua voz demonstrou o resquício do homem que ele se tornaria.

-O que vai acontecer comigo? - perguntou calmamente.

Hermione não respondeu.

-Vamos, diga. O que vai acontecer de tão ruim? Ele disse que me aconteceu algo que eu merecia... E agora você diz que eu e ele não vamos ter contato...

Hermione balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, havia falado demais... Logo ela que fez de tudo para os amigos não abrirem a boca, ela deu um passo para trás mas Tiago... O adulto Tiago, a segurou gentilmente.

-Eu vou... Morrer?

-Todos nós vamos morrer, Tiago... - era a doce e calma voz de Lupin que vinha de trás de Hermione, ela o olhou surpresa - Um dia. O que importa quando?

O rapaz de óculos olhou para o amigo, depois novamente para a garota a sua frente.

Hermione ainda tinha uma expressão assustada.

-Não a pressione. - continuou Remo - Quanto menos soubermos sobre nosso futuro melhor...

Tiago deu um longo suspiro e soltou o braço de Granger.

-Você está certo.

-É, ele está certo. - Hermione deu um sorriso sem graça - Desculpe pelo que eu disse, Potter, mas é difícil ver o jeito que você trata o Harry, sabe... Ah, falando nele, vou procura-lo - e saiu antes que dissesse mais alguma besteira.

Os dois amigos ficaram calados por alguns segundos, até que Tiago tomou coragem e disse:

-Eu vou morrer antes de conhece-lo Remo. - afirmou.

-É. Foi o que me pareceu também... - concluiu o amigo - E, por isso mesmo, seria bom que você aproveitasse o seu filho aqui, não?

Ele pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, como que para conforta-lo.

-Afinal, viver intensamente você vive, não é... Conviver com seu filho provavelmente vai ser a única coisa que vai te faltar... Alias, se eu fosse você ia ajuda-la a encontra-lo, a gente está pesquisando sobre o vira tempo, logo vamos conseguir concerta-lo...

Tiago assentiu, se virou e seguiu pelo mesmo corredor que Harry e Hermione já haviam desaparecido antes. Lupin tomou o caminho de volta a biblioteca.

Eles nem imaginavam que alguém havia observado (e escutado) toda a conversa.

* * *

Tiago voltou a biblioteca depois de muito procurar pelo filho, no caminho encontrou Sirius e Lílian.

-O que houve? – eles pareciam preocupados.

-O garoto.. – disse Sirius – Não apareceu. A Granger disse que o procurou por todo o colégio.

-Eu também... Mas ele não deve estar querendo ser encontrado mesmo.

-Já está escurecendo Potter, temos que acha-lo. – disse Lílian aflita.

" _Aflita demais..."_ pensou Tiago com uma pontinha de ciúmes_ "parece até a mãe dele...A mãe dele???" _ele parou de repente, Lílian e Sirius pararam também e ela o encarou com um olhar questionador.. Com aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto adorava...com aqueles olhos verdes iguais ao de Harry... _"Tiago, como você pode ser tão idiota!! É ela! Só pode ser ela!!!" _

-O que foi Potter?

-Ah... Nada. Vamos.

Fazendo o caminho inverso que eles, Bellatrix apareceu no corredor.

-Muito bem, ai estão vocês... – ela falava em tom de segredo – Me sigam agora...

-Não dá Bella... A gente tá procurando alguém.

-O outro Potter? – ela deu um sorriso vitorioso ao perceber a surpresa dos três – Ora, vamos, vocês pensam que eu sou o que? Idiota? Era claro que o cara que estava com você ontem não era ele, Sirius – ela apontou Tiago – E você Lílian, acha realmente que eu não vi a outra fazendo o feitiço para mudar a cor dos olhos dele, lá na biblioteca... – eles não responderam – Era ele no Quadribol também, não é?

Com muito custo Tiago confirmou com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem Bella, você já sabe. Agora da licença que precisamos acha-lo.

-Eu sei a onde ele está.

O que??? – gritaram os grifinórios.

A onde Bellatrix? – perguntou Lílian – Por favor, me diz a onde ele está...

Nas masmorras... Ao que parece o Malfoy também descobriu que existe dois Potter... E ele está louco para se vingar do que fez ele passar o vexame no jogo...

Eles engoliram seco. Como iriam entrar nas masmorras e tirar Harry de lá agora?????


	5. FAMÍLIA UNIDA

**Capítulo 5**

**FAMÍLIA UNIDA**

Harry estava tão nervoso e chateado que nem se deu ao trabalho de colocar a capa direito, e um pedaço dos seus pés ficaram a mostra. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Lúcio, que havia assistido a toda a discussão, o seguisse. Quando estavam num corredor complemente deserto, ele deu uma carreira e puxou a capa.

-Ora, ora, ora, se não temos um Potter por aqui... - Harry congelou, ficar cara a cara com Lúcio Malfoy de 16 anos era tudo o que menos queria naquele momento - Mas espera aí, que olhos são esses, Potter? Está usando... como é mesmo o nome daquele objeto ridículo dos trouxas?? Ah... lentes???

-Sai da minha frente, Malfoy! - Harry mandou ríspido.

-Tsk, tsk, seu pai não lhe deu educação não?? - Malfoy sorriu maldosamente - Provavelmente não, pelo que eu vi agora a pouco...

-O que você viu, Malfoy? - Harry perguntou nervoso, agarrando as vestes do Sonserino. Esse soltou-se com cara de nojo e limpou as veste.

- Não me toque, Potter!!! - ele botou as mãos nos bolsos - Sabe, eu estou me perguntando se o FILHO de Tiago Potter é tão idiota e lerdo como o pai... - e puxando a varinha, gritou - _Petrificus Totalus!!_ - Harry caiu imóvel no chão, apenas os olhos se revirando desesperadamente - Hahahaha, pelo visto é!!!

Lúcio, rindo incontrolavelmente, cobriu Harry com a capa e o levou discretamente para as masmorras, para uma sala secreta que poucos conheciam. Amarrou Harry a um canto e falou:

-Acho que vou descontar um pouco do meu ódio pelos Potter em você... Pena que ninguém vai sofrer por você, nem seu próprio PAI liga... E é bem mais divertido quando mais de uma pessoa sofre no final... - ele encarou Harry e fez uma cara pensativa - Oh, Merlim, talvez o Potter fique tão agradecido por eu ter eliminado você que se sinta em dívida comigo. E aí eu poderei tirar bons proveitos...

Harry queria poder gritar que era mentira, que seu pai o amava, mas nem ele podia, nem tinha certeza. O efeito do feitiço ia passado e ele começou a sentir seus pulsos doerem, a corda estava apertada. Malfoy ria com gosto e tentava decidir que feitiço usar primeiro.

Mas de repente, eles ouvem passos. Passos no corredor, se aproximando.

- Não tenha esperanças, garoto, ninguém conhece essa sala, apenas alguns sonserinos especiais... Se aquela porta se abrir, pode ter certeza de que não é ninguém pra te ajuda... - e riu com gosto. Mas parou no instante em que a porta da sala foi aberta com estrondo.

Lúcio nem ao menos viu quem segurava a varinha que lançou o feitiço que o atingiu. Ele caiu desacordado no chão.

-Harry! - gritou Lílian vindo detrás de Tiago.

Ela correu para abraçar o menino. Tiago ficou ali, na porta, parado com a varinha na mão, encarando o filho.

Harry lhe deu um sorriso e ele devolveu.

-Você está bem?? Ele fez alguma coisa com você?? - Lílian o abraçava enquanto tentava ver se ele tinha algum ferimento, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Harry riu.

-Não mãe, eu to bem... - murmurou ele.

-Que tal soltarmos as mãos e os pés dele primeiro, Lily.. - disse Tiago se aproximando, sorridente, lançando um feitiço para que as cordas ficassem frouxas.

Harry pode ver Sirius e Bellatrix aparecerem na porta.

-Esse Malfoy é ridículo.. - disse a morena rindo do corpo caído no chão - Precisamos leva-lo daqui..

-Pra que??? - perguntou Sirius.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso diabólico.

-Ah, deixa-lo aqui seria tãoooo sem graça.

Sirius parecia ter entendido a idéia da prima, tanto que lhe devolveu o sorriso diabólico.

-Tem razão. Alguma idéia?

-Claro que sim...

Com um feitiço ela fez o corpo de Lúcio flutuar. E em seguida eles dois saíram, após cobrir Malfoy com a capa de invisibilidade.

-O que eles vão fazer??? - perguntou Harry.

-Sei lá.. - disse Tiago - Mas coisa boa não vai ser, esses dois quando se juntam... - ele voltou os olhos para o filho, que agora se levantava da cadeira.

-Você está bem mesmo?

Harry fez que sim.

-Tem certeza, não está falando isso só para não alarmar a sua mãe?

Harry e Lílian gelaram.

-Ahã, não pai. Eu to bem...

Tiago deu um novo sorriso.

-Que bom. Olha, desculpa pela forma que eu vinha te tratando... Eu sou muito ciumento sabe, e todos os meus amigos e a Evans... - ele fez sinal para Lilian - Todos eles te adoram...

Harry deu de ombros.

-Desculpa pai.

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas por ser um cara legal. - disse Lílian.

-Exatamente. - confirmou Tiago - O errado aqui era eu... Será que você consegue me desculpar?

Lílian olhava para Tiago com certa surpresa, jamais o imaginara pedindo desculpas de algo, engolindo sua prepotência e seu orgulho daquela forma.

Por sua vez, Harry sorriu para Tiago.

-Tudo bem pai. Tudo bem...

-Vai ficar meio gay se a gente se abraçar??? - perguntou Tiago para Lílian.

Ela fez que não sorrindo.

-Mas acho que eu também tenho direito de participar desse abraço.. Não tenho?

-Ta brincando???? Jura... Eu passei longos anos tentando pegar na sua mão e agora vou poder te abraçar. - ele olhou para Harr y- Você devia aparecer mais vezes, filho... - e o abraçou, esticando o braço para Lílian se juntar a eles.

Os três ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Harry não pode especificar quanto, só sabia que era muito bom estar ali. Ser abraçados por seus pais era melhor do que qualquer sonho que ele já tivera.

* * *

Era hora do intervalo, uma hora bem movimentada nos pátios do colégio... ainda mais perto do lago.

Foi por isso que notícia de que Lúcio Malfoy saindo _(pelado)_ do lago correu como um rasteiro de pólvora por todo o castelo...

Sirius e Bella haviam feito um feitiço para que ele não se afogasse, nem acordasse quando o jogaram dentro do lago.

Quando o feitiço terminou ele se encontrou no meio daquela imensidão de água, instintivamente nadou até a beirada e saiu lá sem entender o que estava acontecendo, afinal, para ele, no segundo anterior ele estava prestes a se vingar do Potter filho e agora isso? Estava dentro do lago?? O que aconteceu??

Foi com surpresa que percebeu que todos a sua volta riam dele, não achava graça nenhuma em estar todo molhado... Só então se deu conta que estava frio, frio demais.

Narcissa Black veio correndo para lhe ajudar, deu-lhe a sua própria veste para cobri-lo, mas ele sabia que atrás da expressão fria da namorada ela devia estar gargalhando dele, assim como todos a sua volta, assim como todo colégio...

"_Aqueles malditos"_ esbravejou.

Na biblioteca Sirius e Bellatrix se recusavam a contar aos amigos o que tinham aprontado. Diziam apenas _"Calma.. vocês já vão saber." _

Foi quando um aluno da Lufa-Lufa entrou correndo.

-Gente, gente!!! O Malfoy tá pelado... Peladinho!!!! Lá no lago!!!! Corre, vem ver!!!!!!

Mais da metade da biblioteca obedeceu. Apenas a mesa que pesquisava o vira-tempo não. Eles se entreolharam (obviamente imaginando a cena) depois se viraram para o casal de Blacks que sorria vitorioso.

Houve uns dois segundos de silêncio, até que todo o grupo caiu na gargalhada.

-Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso?? – dizia Hermione, entre risos, tentando respirar no meio de uma gargalhada e outra e ajudar Rony, que já havia caído da cadeira de tanto rir.

-Vocês dois são imbatíveis... – disse Lupin por fim.

-Eu sei. – falou Sirius, puxando a prima pela cintura – É por isso que eu vou me casar com ela... Um dia...

-Acho bom mesmo... Eu sou capaz de matar você se me trocar por outra. – disse a morena.

Rony e Mione engoliram o riso. Aquela piada não tinha tido a menor graça para os dois.

* * *

-Nossa, dia cheio esse, não? - perguntou Lupin horas depois, saindo da biblioteca com Hermione, Rony e Pedro - Seu amigo precisa ter mais cuidado, essa história não pode se espalhar...

-Você tem certeza de que o Malfoy não vai espalhar nada? - perguntou Mione apreensiva.

-Ah, de jeito nenhum... - riu Pedro - Sirius e Bella deram um jeito nele... Malfoy vai pensar bem antes de se meter com outro Potter.

Os quatro riram e continuaram andando... Harry havia passado o resto do dia conversando com os pais na torre da grifinória, e eles haviam continuado a pesquisa na biblioteca.

-Errr... Você não quer dar uma volta no lago, Mione? - perguntou Remo encabulado. Rony ficou vermelho e fechou a cara.

-Ah, claro... - respondeu Hermione corando furiosamente. Os dois se despediram e seguiram para fora do castelo.

-Ihhh, o Remo é mesmo um cara complicado! Nunca se apaixona, e quando finalmente chega a hora, é por uma garota do futuro... - zombou Pedro.

-Ah, cala a boca, seu rato! - Rony saiu bufando.

Enquanto isso, Remo e Mione se aproximavam do lago. Estava um fim de tarde bonito, o céu parecia uma enorme bola de fogo. Eles sentaram debaixo de uma árvore e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas encarando o infinito.

-Acho que avançamos na pesquisa hoje... - disse Remo finalmente - Creio que com mais um dia de pesquisa o vira-tempo estará pronto pra levar vocês de volta pro seu tempo...

-É, acho que sim... - respondeu Mione vagamente.

-É bom no futuro?

-Você sabe que eu não posso responder, profess...

-Já pedi pra você me chamar de Remo! - ele disse encarando.

-Eu... Tudo bem, Remo, mas entenda...

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou insistir... O futuro será o que tem que ser, mas duvido que ele continue a ser como você o conheceu...

-Do que você está falando? - Hermione franziu a testa.

-Que vocês vieram aqui, que isto está acontecendo e que permanecerá na minha mente pra sempre... Esse Remo Lupin que você conheceu, que foi seu professor, não será mais o mesmo... Ele terá mais uma lembrança inesquecível na cabeça... - ele foi aproximando o rosto devagar da garota, estavam a centímetros quando ela desviou.

-Professor, por favor, eu não posso... Essa seria uma lembrança forte demais, as conseqüências seriam drásticas... Eu já tenho medo do que pode acontecer só por termos nos encontrado, imagina se...

-É aquele ruivinho, não é? - ele a interrompeu de repente, mas não parecia zangado.

-Acho que não seria justo lhe enganar... - ela baixou os olhos corada.

-Eu tenho inveja desse garoto... O jeito como você olha pra ele... Espero que ele saiba dar valor a garota maravilhosa que tem do lado dele.

-Eu não sei... Às vezes acho que o Rony não vai crescer nunca!

-Pois é bom ele abrir os olhos, ou esqueço que sou um lobo bonzinho - ele ergueu o queixo da garota e ela sorriu - Espero que eu possa pelo menos ser um bom professor pra você no futuro...

-O melhor!!!

Eles ainda permaneceram algum tempo naquela posição, encarando o horizonte, pensando no futuro... Como seria quando eles voltassem? Que mudanças teriam provocado? Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais aflita...

-Acho melhor entrarmos, está ficando frio... - Hermione assentiu e passou direto pra torre. Aquela conversa tinha lhe dado muitas preocupações.

-Eu vi você e o professor Lupin lá no lago - Rony aproximou-se ainda emburrado.

-Estávamos conversando, Rony, qual o problema?

-Pensei que nós deveríamos ter o mínimo contato possível com as pessoas desse tempo...

-O que você está insinuando? - Rony a encarou chateado - Ah, Rony, se quiser falar, fale, mas eu não estou com cabeça pra ouvir. Estou preocupada demais... Como será quando voltarmos? Eu não devia ter aceitado o vira-tempo de volta não, não vou me perdoar se tiver mudado alguma coisa no nosso tempo... Isso se nós conseguirmos voltar... - uma lágrima escapou pelo olho da menina.

-Ei, também não precisa ficar assim, vai ficar tudo bem... - Rony, por instinto, a abraçou - Acho que amanhã mesmo estará tudo resolvido e essa aventura não passará de uma aventura esquecida na mente de todos... Nós não falamos nada, então nada vai mudar...

Eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, esquecidos do mundo ao redor. Só se separaram quando Sirius e os outros marotos começaram a fazer muito barulho na sala comunal.

_"Não é justo que pessoas tão felizes tenham um destino tão cruel..."_ era o que se passava na cabeça dos três jovens do futuro quando se deitaram para dormir naquela noite.

* * *

O dia amanheceu um pouco frio, todos acordavam preguiçosamente. Era domingo. Mas os três jovens do futuro não podiam se dar ao luxo de dormir demais, já estavam preparados para descer. Ao ouvir passos na escada, Harry cobriu-se apressadamente com a capa.

-Tudo bem, filho, sou eu... - disse Lílian docemente descendo as escadas junto a Arabella.

-Filho... - a outra fez uma careta - Eu não consigo me acostumar com isso.

Harry tirou a capa e olhou apreensivo para as duas garotas. Lílian sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Era incrível como mesmo tão jovem ela já tinha instinto maternal...

-Tudo bem, Harry, eu contei tudo para Arabella...

-Fiquei arrasada - a garota botou a mão na testa dramaticamente e olhou pra Rony - E eu pensando que finalmente tinha achado o garoto ideal!

As orelhas do ruivinho ficaram ainda mais vermelhas que o cabelo. Hermione fechou a cara.

-To indo pra biblioteca, falta pouco pra acharmos uma solução! - e virou-se bruscamente.

-É melhor eu ir atrás dela, do jeito que é vai meter a cara no livro sem nem ao menos comer! - Rony disse encabulado virando-se também.

- E eu, er... Daqui a pouco as pessoas vão acordar, é melhor eu dar uma volta... - Harry disse com esforço, sua vontade era ficar perto da mãe.

- Tome cuidado, filho! - Lílian ainda gritou ao ver o retrato da mulher gorda se abrir.

- Isso é tão estranho! - comento a outra garota jogando-se no sofá - Filho, filho... E do Potter? Ah, pelo amor de Merlim!!!

- Pára, Bella, Tiago foi muito legal ontem, se desculpou com o garoto e tudo...

- Tiago?? Já tá assim, é? - a ruiva jogou-se uma almofada e depois ficou séria.

-Sabe, tem alguma coisa de estranha nesse garoto... Não sei, os olhos dele... Parece já ter sofrido tanto!!! E só tem 15 anos... Espero ser uma boa mãe e no futuro!!

-Lily, você nasceu pra isso, esse seu jeito todo protetor... Apesar de tentar dar uma de durona, você é toda meiguinha - Arabella levou outra almofadada - E eu não sei do que você tem medo, vai estar com o Potter, vai ter um filho... E eu? Pelo que eu vi, esse garoto nem ao menos me reconheceu...

-Aposto como você vai fugir e ir morar em algum lugar bem exótico. Seria típico seu!!! - a outra lhe estirou a língua - E... Bem, aposto que tem um certo Black no seu caminho também...

-Não, o garoto reconheceu o Sirius, é padrinho dele. Se nós tivéssemos alguma coisa ele me reconheceria... - lamentou. Apenas segundos depois se deu conta da burrada que falara - Quer dizer, er... Lily...

-Ai, Arabella, por que você não para de lutar contra os seus sentimentos e aceita logo que é louquinha pelo Black? - Lily gargalhava.

-Porque ele é um idiota e não merece esse sentimento todo!! Eu não posso mentir pra você, Lily, o Black mexe comigo... Mas se ele pensa que eu vou ser fácil como metade das mulheres dessa escola, ah, ele tá muito enganado!!! O Black vai ter que mudar se quiser realmente ficar comigo!! E ainda tem aquela priminha chata dele...

-A Bella não é chata, é diferente... Ela sempre foi legal conosco...

-Não me venha tentar defender aquela garota, Lily!!

-Não estou defendendo, só tento entendê-la...

-Entender o que, garotas? - elas nem haviam percebido, mas Sirius Black havia levantado e as olhava com curiosidade para as duas - Cadê o trio?

-Saíram cedo, foram pra biblioteca... - respondeu Lily surpresa.

-E do que vocês falavam? - perguntou aproximando-se.

-Da sua queridinha prima, não que isso seja da sua conta - respondeu Arabella de cara fechada.

-O que tem a Bella? Idéia genial a nossa, né?

-Ridícula isso sim! Você são mesmo uma DUPLA, né? - Sirius entendeu a indireta...

-Isso seria ciúmes, Arabella? - ele riu alto - Se for, não se preocupe... A Bellatrix é só um passatempo, minha prima, mas eu jamais iria mais longe com ela... Hahahaha, que idéia ridícula!!! Mas eu gostei de saber que você sente ciúmes de mim...

-Ahh, sabe como é, você fica sempre uma vez com cada garota e vem durando com a Bella... Mas ciúmes... - Arabella fez cara dengosa e se levantou, aproximando-se de Sirius - Só nos seus sonhos!!!! - o empurrou e saiu da sala comunal.

-Não sei mais o que faço pra conquistar essa garota!! - Sirius suspirou sentando-se no sofá.

-Você não vai conseguir usando essas suas técnicas, Black, isso eu garanto - Lily disse levantando-se também - A Arabella, apesar de toda essa carapaça brincalhona, é romântica, não é garota de ficar só por um sorrisinho lindo. Se você está mesmo pensando em conquistá-la, é melhor começar a mudar... - e saiu.

Sirius bufou. Estava prestes a deixar Lily no salão comunal sozinha quando o quadro da mulher gorda tornou a girar. Era Tiago que entrava, quase trombando com Arabella que saía.

-Pontas!- chamou Sirius - Onde esteve?

-Por aí...

-E o Harry?- perguntou Lily com os olhos brilhando de preocupação.

-Com os amigos... Eu acho que agora o vira-tempo está quase... Pronto.- disse Tiago tentando disfarçar um leve desapontamento. Logo agora que ele começou a gostar da idéia de ser pai teria que se despedir...- Mas eu queria falar com você, Evans.

-Eu já entendi o recado... Vou procurar o Remo, até Pontas!- sorriu Sirius de um modo traquinas, se retirando.

Tiago respirou fundo, Lily revirou os olhos, pois o garoto sentou-se logo ao seu lado, colocando o braço atrás do sofá, de modo que praticamente abraçava a ruivinha.

-O que foi, Potter?

-Bem... nós seremos pais um dia, não é?- disse ele sorrindo de um modo sedutor. Lílian se xingou mentalmente, pois sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas e quentes. Ela podia sentir.

-E o que é que tem?- perguntou rispidamente.

-O que tem é que... Ora Evans, você estraga qualquer momento mágico que eu tento produzir! - ela riu- Eu só gostaria de saber quando esse dia vai chegar.

-Que dia?

-O dia em que você vai me aceitar, ruivinha de olhos verdes.

-Tiago...

-Você me chamou do que? - fez ele com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos. Ela podia praticamente ver sua alma por detrás daqueles olhos brilhantes e exaltados...

-De Potter. - corrigiu Lily, acabando com a intimidade - Potter, o dia que você crescer, eu talvez te trate melhor...Mas eu disse talvez.

-Eu já cresci, Lily.- respondeu o jovem. Seu semblante agora era sério, sua voz madura e suas palavras sinceras. Lílian achou que ele ficava lindo daquela maneira - Graças ao garoto, eu pude ver... Eu consegui perceber o idiota que eu estava sendo. Por um momento eu descobri o que é ser... Adulto. Acho que vou ser um pai exemplar, não acha?

-Eu não acho nada, Potter.- respondeu ela sem desviar o olhar.- Apenas acredito que as pessoas mudam...e se isso acontecer com você, bem, talvez sim. Você será um pai exemplar.

Tiago sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu de volta, mas não com tanto carinho e intensidade.

-Evans... Você fica linda quando me elogia... Nem que seja vagamente.

-E você é o cara mais convencido que eu já conheci! - retrucou ela cruzando os braços. Tiago percebeu a mancada. Tentando concertar, ele levantou a cabeça da garota pelo queixo, tentando retomar com a troca direta de olhares:

-Era só uma brincadeira, querida.

-O que?

-Era uma brincadeira.

-Não, a outra coisa...- forçou Lílian, com a voz mansa. Ela sentia o coração disparar, mas não sabia bem o porquê. Talvez estivesse louco, mas não tão louco quanto Tiago...

-Evans. - disse ele automaticamente - Eu te chamo de Evans.

-Ah...- fez Lily, sem saber se tinha ficado desapontada com a resposta. Ela segurou o braço de Tiago, que ainda segurava seu queixo. Ele soltou, arrepiado. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha recebido um toque de Lily a não ser quando era um tapa na cara.

-Bem...eu acho que...vou procurar Arabella.- disse ela, desviando os olhos.

-Não Evans, espere.

-O que você quer? Já não falou comigo o que queria?

-Eu não quero apenas falar...- disse ele se aproximando - Fique quietinha...

Lílian sabia qual era o destino que Tiago queria dar aos seus lábios. Por um breve momento ela pensou em ceder, em aceitar um beijo dele, pois era realmente tentador. Mas quando seus narizes estavam quase á um centímetro, quando suas respiração podiam se encontrar e seus olhos forçavam fechar, a garota segurou o rosto de Tiago levemente, com a mão delicada:

-Não, Potter.- e se levantou. Ela sabia que ainda não era a hora. Faltava amor, e apesar de saber que no futuro aquele poderia (e seria, quase certamente) seu marido, ela não queria. Ainda não gostava de Tiago e aquilo não seria certo.

Quando ele crescessem talvez...

* * *

Tiago continuo sozinho no sofá, pensativo. Por um breve momento quase conseguira o que ele tanto almejou por anos, e logo esse momento se dissipara. Ele acompanhou a ruivinha até sair pelo quadro da mulher gorda, e só então permitiu que sua boca soltasse o que o cérebro pensava:

-Droga! Quanto mais eu vou ter que esperar?

Demorou um pouco mais no salão comunal.

Estava pensando em como seria sua vida dali para frente. Fez planos... Coisa que nunca fizera na vida.

Pensava em ser Auror, em casar-se, em ter filhos... Ou melhor em ter um filho chamado Harry.

Sorriu com a idéia, lembrando-se do menino. Ele era uma mescla interessante dele e de Lílian mesmo. A mescla ideal.

-Tiago... – era a voz de Lupin, que atravessava o quadro da mulher gorda, o tirando de seus pensamentos – Está pronto.

-O que está pronto?

-O vira tempo... conseguimos concertar.

Foi como uma faca traspassasse o seu peito. Harry ia embora.

-Ah... legal, quem bom. – disse, sem vida na voz – E quando eles vão?

-Acho que agora, estão se despedindo da Evans e da Figg. – percebendo a tristeza no olhar do amigo, Lupin continuou – Deveria estar feliz, ele é um grande garoto.

-Eu sei... mas não vou poder curtir isso, não é?

-Não sabemos ainda.

-Eu sei. Não vou conviver com ele, lembra?

-Mas teve a chance de conhece-lo agora... Que outro pai teve uma chance como essa? Pense nisso...

-Me promete uma coisa?

Lupin sentou no sofá à frente do amigo.

-Diga.

-Me promete que vai falar de mim pra ele... As coisas boas tá... – ele sorriu – Sei que não vai ter muito pra falar mais...

-Eu vou ter muito assunto pra falar com ele sim. – respondeu o outro com um sorriso – E não fique preocupado com isso Tiago, se você realmente não puder cria-lo, tenho certeza que não faltará gente para lhe dar o mesmo apoio que você daria... Eu, o Sirius... Até o Pedro... Além disso, o Sirius vai ser o padrinho do menino, não é... Então, não se preocupa... A gente vai saber te representar...

Era estranho falar sobre aquilo, sobre um futuro triste e distante, mas, por algum motivo, Tiago se sentia mais aliviado ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

-Eu sei. Obrigado.

-Falando nisso... Não devia contar para o Sirius sobre o "_não criar seu filho"_...

Tiago fez que não.

-Já pensou... se ele achar que eu posso morrer antes dele vai querer que eu APROVEITE mais ainda a vida, esqueceu?

Os dois riram. Foi quando o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu novamente Sirius, Lílian, Arabella, Pedro, Rony, Hermione e Harry entraram.

Estavam rindo porque Harry e Lílian estavam abraçados e, ao que parecia, alguém no meio do caminho gritou _"finalmente conseguiu, heim, Potter!"_

Tiago se levantou do sofá enquanto falava com o grupo.

-O que houve? Por que essa alegria toda?

-Conseguimos concertar o aparelho. - disse Hermione.

Todos ainda sorriam, mas a cara que Tiago fez não era muito feliz.

-Sim... E porque toda essa alegria então? - voltou a perguntar - Vocês vão embora, não é?

Como num passe de mágica os sorrisos sumiram. Estavam todos tão contentes por haverem conseguido resolver o problema do vira-tempo que nem se lembraram de que aquilo seria a despedida então.

-É... Acho que sim pai... Temos que ir, não é mesmo...

Tiago deu um sorriso torto e resposta.

-É... Acho que sim... Filho...

Ele sentiu um aperto no coração quando abraçou Harry. Tiago sabia, tinha plena certeza de que não veria o filho novamente, mas não disse nada. Não queria afligir seus amigos, muito menos Lílian.

-Bem, vamos para o dormitório então... - disse Lupin se dirigindo a escada - Me diz o ano, o dia e a hora exata que saíram de lá Hermione.

-Hora exata? Nós não sabemos a hora exata... - disse Rony.

-Claro que sabemos... - falou a menina - Você acha mesmo que eu não ia marcar a hora quando tudo aconteceu? Foi a primeira coisa que pensei.

Lupin riu.

-Eu imaginei que você teria se preocupado com isso.

Não foi uma despedida fácil.

Tiago se segurou para não chorar, ver o filho indo embora não era uma cena agradável. Ele não consegui explicar direito o que sentia, não era o mesmo que se despedir dos seus pais, nem o mesmo que sentia quando se despedia dos amigos para as férias de verão. Era pior... Mais doído.

Lílian até que tentou disfarçar, mas as lágrimas não paravam de teimar em cair de seus olhos.

Hermione também tinha problemas com seus olhos já vermelhos. Lupin lhe deu um longo abraço enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

-A gente se vê... E, me aguardem, ok... Eu vou fazer uma surpresa.

Ela tentou dar um sorriso.

-Vai nada professor, você não vai nem lembrar da gente...

Ele a encarou fundo nos olhos e sorriu.

-Duvido muito... Você... Vocês são inesquecíveis.

Ela corou de vergonha e Rony rubrou de raiva, mas ainda conseguiu dizer um "_a gente se vê professor"_ meio simpático.

Sirius apertou a mão do ruivo, deu um beijo em Hermione e um abraço em Harry.

-Se cuida garoto...

-Você também... – e apontando para os pais completou – E cuida bem deles também, ok.

-Deixa comigo.

Ele voltou a olhar os pais, Tiago tinha abraçado Lílian pela cintura enquanto admiravam os últimos segundos do filho perto deles. E Lílian não havia se importado, chegara mesmo a encostar a cabeça no ombro do futuro namorado.

Harry adorou vê-los assim, eles estavam bem parecidos coma foto que tinha dos dois.

Tiago soltou Lily por alguns instantes, percebendo que o filho o fitava.

- Harry...hum...

O garoto não esperou por uma resposta. Sem aviso, pulou no pescoço do pai para abraça-lo com toda a intensidade que podia. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que não se demoraram em escorrer pela face. Tiago no início ficou confuso, mas retribuiu o abraço logo em seguida. Sirius e Remo trocaram sorrisos, Rony e Mione sentiram uma explosão de felicidade por Harry, enquanto Lily desatou á chorar.

Ao final, os dois Potter novamente se entreolharam. Os cabelos negros espetados...Os narizes afilados...Os óculos...

- Adeus, pa...pa...

- Papai?- reforçou Tiago com um sorriso.

-É. Papai.

-Vamos Harry... - disse Hermione segurando a mão dele, logo que o abraço terminou.

Com a outra mão ela segurou a de Rony e Lupin ajustou o aparelho.

-Tchau. - disse ele, ativando o objeto e entregando-o a Rony - Até mais...

Eles ainda puderam ver o antigo (ou novo) professor piscando para eles antes de terem aquela sensação desconfortável de cair e virar ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Quando paparam reconheceram o dormitório da onde haviam saído a três dias. Mas, pela posição de Bichento, eles não haviam sumido nem há alguns segundos.

O gato pulou no colo da dona assim que os viu. Em seguida fez um movimento como se fosse arranhar Rony.

-Ei, sai pra lá! - gritou ele fazendo cara feia - Ela tá legal, inteirinha tá? Não aconteceu nada com ela.

Nesse instante uma coruja apareceu na janela, jogou uma carta nas mãos de Harry e saiu.

-Ué.. de quem é isso? - perguntaram Rony e Mione.

-Do professor Lupin. - disse Harry com a cara mais assustada do mundo.

"_Harry, Rony e Mione _

_Pelo que eu me lembre vocês devem estar de volta mais ou menos nesse instante, então achei melhor escrever essa carta a vocês. _

_Espero que estejam bem, que tenham conseguido chegar a salvo e que nada tenha se alterado. _

_Eu não tinha certeza se vocês iam conseguir chegar a salvos, na realidade nem tenho ainda portanto me mandem uma coruja pra me avisar que vocês estão bem e estão vivos! _

_Agora acho que tenho algumas coisas pra explicar a vocês, o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo! _

_Nós não tínhamos conhecimento de tudo o que havia acontecido no futuro, então estávamos apavorados que o pouco que sabíamos pudesse alterar o mesmo._

_E foi isso que Tiago fez, ele jurou para si mesmo que iria criar o filho, e que o Harry do futuro não teria mais aqueles olhos tristes, que ele seria alegre e feliz. Mas acho que foi aí a nossa falha, nó não alteramos o futuro e sim o mantivemos da mesma forma._

_Talvez até não tenha sido um erro, mas foi difícil aceitar que tudo podia ter sido evitado quando Tiago e Lily morreram... _

_Pensar que era só termos dado um pouco mais de atenção ao Rabicho. Ou o Sirius ter sido o Guardião do Segredo. Tudo podia ter sido diferente... _

_Porém devo parabeniza-los. Afinal vocês tiveram força e maturidade para se segurar e não contar nada. Não sei se teria tido esse controle no lugar de vocês e nem quero passar por tal provação. _

_Queria também esclarecer o que aconteceu depois que vocês foram embora: _

_Lily percebeu que Tiago já estava amadurecido e um tempo depois eles começaram a namorar. O Sirius ficou com ciúmes do namoro dos dois, então fez de tudo para conquistar a Arabella, o que deixou a Bellatrix muito irritada. Ainda mais quando eles começaram a namorar também, no último ano. E foi no último ano que Lucio e Narcissa ficaram noivos. _

_Por fim Bellatrix ficou sozinha e não teve muita escolha a não ser se juntar ao Voldemort_."

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo Rony estremeceu ao ouvir Hermione falar aquele nome.

"_Seria realmente muito fácil concertar as coisas, mas nenhum de nós sabe ao certo o que isso poderia acarretar, talvez um futuro pior do que esse, já que, por mais que doa admitir, a morte de Lílian e Tiago foi fundamental para que houvesse paz durante todos esses anos, e que vocês pudessem crescer e se tornarem as pessoas maravilhosas que são... _

_Quem sabe quantos anos Harry teria conseguido viver com os pais sendo perseguidos como eram? Ou, como estaria a sua família Weasley, já que todos também se engajariam na luta, talvez um de seus irmãos pudesse não estar vivo hoje, Rony... ou mesmo seus pais... E quem sabe Hogwarts tivesse terminado e Hermione nunca teria oportunidade de ter formação de uma bruxa... _

_Tudo podia ser diferente, mas não melhor do que é hoje... Sei que não foi fácil, por isso tenho orgulho de vocês. _

_Parabéns, do seu "eterno" professor _

_R. Lupin. _

_PS. Só mais uma coisinha... Rony, se você não cuidar bem da Hermione vai ter que se ver comigo.. entendeu?_ "

**FIM**


End file.
